Dark Hearts
by PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN
Summary: What if Kira and Lacus wasn't as forgiving or kind-hearted as they were in the anime? Why can they read each other's minds? Rated T for course language and some implied themes. Angst changed to Adventure. Something big just happened. Chap8 and 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

GUNDAM SEED

Pairing s: Dark Kira & Dark Lacus; Athrun & Cagalli, etc.

Warning: A lot of feelings described, don't read if you have a weak heart.

Prompt: If Kira and Lacus wasn't as kind-hearted or forgiving as they are in the anime.

Disclaimer: I only own some new plot.

Dark Hearts

Chapter 1: The Cause

Earth:

Island Chain near ORB:

Athrun watched as Blitz ran forward with one of its dart held in the remaining left arm, only to meet its demise as Kira didn't manage to pull the anti-ship sword out of the way in time. The solid sword crashes into Blitz's cockpit mercilessly. As Athrun gaped in shock, he heard Nicol's last words:" Athrun, run away."

"No! Nicol!" Athrun screamed in his cockpit as he remembered the 15-year-old green haired boy playing piano, his smile and his gentle personality, "Kira, I'll kill you!" he screamed, gritting his teeth together.

In the Strike's cockpit, Kira was stunned, he knew it wasn't really his fault since Blitz ran into the sword by itself, but he put the blame on himself nonetheless. "I'm sorry, Athrun, I didn't mean to…" His voice trailed off as he heard Athrun's voice screaming from the comm. "Athrun, I'm really sorry…" He whimpered, as tears rolled down his cheek. Then he heard Athrun's vow of killing him, his heart grew cold, _surely he isn't serious?_ He asked himself, _was the Blitz pilot a more important friend than me?_ But his optimistic side couldn't win the battle against the negative side. His best friend had just turned against him. Well, Athrun was never really on his side from the beginning, but now it's all-out war. Even though he knew this was his fault, he was still hurt… His heart froze second by second, filled with pain. He returned to Archangel in a trance.

The only thing that he wanted to do when he got back to the ship was stab himself. The depression that lasted ever since he started piloting Strike was getting back to him. He thought about Lacus, Athrun's fiancée, the one that had calmed him and reminded what he needed to fight for when they were still in space. God, how he would give anything for a few seconds of comfort next to her right now.

"Kira Yamato, the captain wants to talk to you, please come to the bridge at once." Jacky's voice came through the communication console on the side walk.

Broken from his trance and moment of peace, his eyes glared at the console, filled with anger and hatred. It was them that had caused this. The ones that cowered in the ship and made him go through battles and hell. "Tell her to fucking deal with it! I'm not going be her dog and run around fucking around!" He shouted, a little surprised at himself since he usually doesn't swear as he slammed the console's power and walked in the shower. He needed to calm himself.

In the bridge:

To say that the bridge crew was surprised were a serious understatement, they were shocked. The gentle boy that helped them through all their trouble was obviously no longer there. While the officers discussed 'what on earth happened to him', Murrue, Mu and Kira's friends just sat there in shame, knowing the amount of pain they had put him through. _It seems that he finally snapped._ Murrue thought, _I just hope he stay with us until we get to Alaska. Putting a bare teenager through hell, what kind of monster am I?_ She thought as Mu put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it too much, he just needs some rest. You did the right thing back at Heliopolis. If he didn't help us, we would have all died." He said sorrowfully, silently cursing himself for not having the power to protect them.

She nodded once and left to go back to her quarters, she needed some time alone.

Kira's room:

Kira stood in the midst of the shower as the water washes over him. The temperature of the water could have burned any natural or coordinator, but as the Ultimate-Coordinator, his body was different (not that he knows about it right now anyways), he savored the feeling of over-heated water running down his back, washing away his confusion and weaknesses. Now that he had a cool head, (or at least he thinks so) he needed to think things through.

He had cried for the last 30 minutes, pushing all the pain and sorrow out, only to be replaced with hatred and determination. He still had the friends on this ship that he needed to protect, he had vowed, and he would keep that promise, even if it meant his own death. His resolve hardened as the normally-amethyst-colored eyes lost their brilliance and turned dull. He walked out of the shower as a different person, his former self buried within him.

Only one person had the right to his warmer side, and he doubted he would ever see her again. She was the only one that cared and comforted him when he was lost in pain and confusion. Right now, she was the only one in his heart. No one else could ever take her place, his goddess.

Meanwhile:

"You should have let me kill him in space!" Yzak yelled, grabbing Athrun's collar, "then Nicol wouldn't have died!"

"Shut the FUCK up! As if you even cared about Nicol's death!" Athrun shouted back," You have no idea what's happening. So don't go run your little mouth about your SHIT."

"You wanna bet? What I know for sure is that if you didn't interrupt me from killing Strike in space, Nicol would be still alive!" Yzak argued back.

"Che… You forgot how that Strike spared your little life three times already?" Athrun taunted, before calming down and saying:"I'll take care of Strike… for Nicol." He added the last part in a whisper, and then slapped Yzak's hand away and returned to the change room. He was confused and angry and sad at the same time. Reaching the change rooms, he saw a few guards getting Nicol's locker open to return his possessions back to PLANT. A few scores of music slipped out of the locker. Athrun walked forward and picked them up, remembering again the kind of person Nicol is, was. His tears fell involuntarily as the former of the three emotions disappeared:"Kira Yamato, the next time we meet, you will DIE BY MY HANDS! You've done enough harm already." With that, he headed back to the room he once shared with Nicol…

On the Archangel:

The night was stormy, rain was pouring down as Archangel slowly travelled across the sea. Kira was sitting in a corner of his room hardening his resolve when the alarm sounded. "Level 1 battle stations. All pilots to their respective positions. Repeat…"

"So they finally came." Kira said. His voice was so cold it can freeze a volcano. He stood up and grabbed his helmet and ran towards the hangar. The moment he waited for or dreaded for was finally here. He had already changed into the blue pilot suit before hand. Tonight, he would end this once and for all. Hopefully the ones he vowed to protect wouldn't die; hopefully he would survive; hopefully this would all end tonight.

"Kira Yamato. Strike, launching." He said, again in his ice-cold tone, as the catapult threw him into the battlefield.

As the battle goes on:

On the island that housed Reverend Malchio's orphanage:

Strike and Aegis stood facing each other, each with a beam saber drawn. "Athrun, let's make a deal." Kira said.

"What deal?" Athrun asked. He was trying to calm his anger before it got out of control, but hearing Kira's icy tone made his spine shiver. _Geez… What happened to him?_ His caring side asked. _Just kill him!_ His other side said.

"I know I killed a good friend of yours, so it's only natural that I pay with my life. I'll hand my life over to you, only if you accept that you won't kill anyone else except me. After you killed me, leave Archangel alone." Kira's monotone came through the comm again.

"Fine, I won't attack anyone else, but your life is going to end now, Kira!" Athrun replied, hot-blooded once again.

Kira smiled, he had planned this from the beginning, with the Buster captured and the Duel subdued, as long as Athrun doesn't attack, Archangel and her crew will remain safe. And his vow will be upheld. He would let Athrun kill him as he wished, the only one regret he had was that he won't be able to Lacus again. "Go ahead, Athrun. Finish me off." He said, remaining still.

"As you wish!" Athrun replied, flying towards Kira. But just as he was about to stab the beam saber through his cockpit, a missile impacted against Aegis's phase shift armor. Athrun instantly threw his shield towards the Skygrasper that fired it. The shield broke the cockpit of the fighter and killed the pilot: Tolle instantly.

"NO!" Kira shouted, drawing his weapon again, betrayed again by Athrun," You promised, Athrun! You went back on your word! You killed Tolle!" he screamed, the SEED cracking in his mind and he went berserk.

"Che, you think I care? You're still going to die for killing Nicol! He was only 15, for god's sake!" Athrun screamed back, unlocking his SEED as well.

"Athrun, you're unforgivable!" Kira shouted, charging at Aegis.

The two fought like never seen. Strike cut off Aegis's arm; Aegis chopping off Strike's foot; Strike stabbing Aegis in the face; Aegis smashing a hand in Strike's face… Until Aegis caught Strike in MA mode, Athrun was about to fire the Scythlla Cannon when Aegis ran out of energy. Seeing Strike is about to pull out of his grasp. Athrun resorted to the last choice: self detonate. He jumped out just as Aegis's core detonated. Pieces of the two machines flew all over the island, Athrun's last thought before he fell unconscious was: I did it, Nicol. I revenged your death.

On the Archangel:

Neumann put MIA next to Kira and Tolle's names. Nobody was talked. The whole ship was silent except for the constant throbbing of Miriallia.

Chapter 1 END

Please tell me what you think, until next time, REVIEWS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I finished this chapter as soon as I can. Some of your questions will be answered in the chapter 3. Come on people! Have a little patience. The best is saved for later!

As always, warning for all those that have a weak heart. Oh, and sorry if I confuse you in any way.

Disclaimer: I only own some new plot. (And the darkness of their hearts)

Dark Hearts

Chapter 2: Sanctuary? Or more pain?

Kira woke up, he saw light. _Am I in heaven?_

"Oh, you're awake!" _Ah, the voice of a goddess, I must be in heaven._ He thought as he took a look around, spotting a pink-haired girl sitting on a chair next to him. _Hmm? Lacus? Does that mean I'm still alive? Wait, what happened before?_ The memory suddenly came back to him in a rush, hitting him like a battering ram. _Right, I was fighting Athrun, he tried to blow me up, but apparently he failed, huh?_ He felt smug, then his emotion took a turn, _but he still killed Tolle… I promised them that I would protect them… DAMN… After all, I only asked him not to hurt anyone else, he couldn't even do that. Killed Tolle, he killed Tolle, he killed Tolle._ Memories of Tolle came rushing back to him. He felt the battering ram hit him again. Times when they laughed and teased each other, the time when he defended him even though he's a coordinator……

He started crying, _so this is what it feels like to lose a friend, huh?_ He thought, _how ironic, that Nicol person came to get himself killed by me when Tolle went to get him killed by Athrun, while the two of us aren't dead. Is this some sort of sick joke?_ More tears fell as he cried… Kira absolutely loathed Athrun now, not only does he want to kill him, he wanted REVENGE. His amethyst-colored eyes were beginning to turn red as the hatred welled up within him. However, the sudden outburst was calmed almost immediately when the pink-haired girl took his hand and placed it in her laps. Her warmth seeping through him like a drug, he stopped crying. He wanted more of this drug, the feeling a single touch of a single touch from her made him go to paradise. _I need this._ He told himself, as he pulled her hand and dragged her onto the bed, hugging her close to him. Lacus let out a small gasp of shock, but soon forgot all about it as she returned the embrace, glad to be near him again. Kira's never felt so relieved and content in his life before… He fell asleep inhaling her strong sweet scent, intoxicated.

When they woke up again, it was noon. The two woke at the same time, looking into each other's eyes, their hearts content with the way things are and wanted them to stay the way they are. Until, a growl was heard from Kira's stomach, indicating he was hungry. He slightly blushed from embarrassment and let out a small sigh, he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to part with the little piece of peace he was finally able to find. Whereas a giggle came from Lacus' mouth, the sound amazed him to no end. He finds himself staring at her lips, mesmerized by the way they move. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and let his lips wander on hers. Lacus instantly withdrew, and then stared into Kira's eyes. What she saw was astonishing, the amethyst eyes kept turning red and back, mirroring Kira's emotions. "I'm sorry." She heard him say, his tone absolutely cold to the core, as he loosened his arms around her and turned away. His face was filled with hatred, pain, guilt and sadness at the same time. Drops of tears began to fall out of his closed eyes, wetting the pillow as he tried to stop the flow by burying his head into the pillow. A strange pain suddenly crossed Lacus' heart. It had hurt her to see him like this, he looked so broken.

_Damn it! What am I doing?_ Kira pondered within himself. _But her lips were so… inviting… Damn this. Damn everything. And I forgot that she's Athrun's fiancée. Damn you Athrun. What did you ever do to deserve this? I should just forget her. She probably thinks I'm a freak now anyways._ He thought as he climbed out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Lacus asked, getting out of the bed as well. "I'm sorry for ever disturbing you, Mrs. Zala. But I'm going to kill your husband now. So if you'll excuse me." He replied and gave a small bow, tears still flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. "And sorry for ever treating you in any way that made you uncomfortable, it's understandable. Hate me if you wish. I've never deserved this anyways. A sad smile found its way onto his cheek as he turned around to leave his once-sanctuary. He didn't belong anywhere now, the only reason of his existence had just disappeared, the one that he had once given him hope and comforted him is engaged to his once-best friend, who betrayed him because an accident.

_Why does the world have to be so unfair?_ He thought, unaware that Lacus was running towards him from behind. _I lost everything I wanted, is it because I broke the promises I made? In that case, Athrun shouldn't be allowed to live so happily as well. He broke a promise too. Oh, who cares? I've got nothing to lose anymore anyways. I finally let her reach my kinder side, and look where it got me? No one deserves my trust anymore. Trusting in other people will only bring me more pain. _He thought to himself. _This will be the last time I ever cry._

He walked out the door of the room, seeming as if he's half asleep. He wandered down the hall until he reached the kitchen. There was no one there. _Lucky me._ He thought as he walked towards the sink, pulling out a knife from one of the containers on the side. He smiled to himself and proceeds to cutting his wrist, watching the blood seep away into the sink, he felt relief, still unaware of a pair of eyes staring at his actions. _Ah, this feels so good._ He thought, finding joy in watching the blood flow. His vision started to get a little fuzzy, the wound on his hand already healing itself at impossible speed.

"What are you doing?"

------

To say Lacus was stunned was a far understatement, how did he manage to keep so much emotion away from her? The expression on his face changes as he continues to apologize. There were two emotions that stood out above the rest: betrayal and hopelessness. He had looked so demanding and kind when he hugged her in his sleep, sometimes even murmuring her name. What made him suddenly turn this way? _Was it because I didn't kiss him back? But how can I when I'm engaged to Athrun? I told him as well, was that why he kept on apologizing? It's true that I've never really loved Athrun as a lover, but more like an elder brother. And then there was the change of his eye color and his voice, it sounded so… devoid of life… And why did I feel pain when he looked at me? I know that I like him, but does he like me back? He was the first one to ever refer me as Mrs. Zala and why did he want to kill Athrun? OMFG, there's so many questions in my head, I've gotta get some answers._ She thought and ran down the hall chasing him. She found him in the kitchen, clutching a knife in one hand and smiling as he looked down at his other hand. She immediately felt pain and even a little bit of relief. _What? What's going on? These emotions aren't mine._ She thought as she walked up to him and looked at the hand he was looking at. It was a cut on the wrist, blood flowed out of the wound like water down the stream.

"What are you going?" She shouted at him, feeling her inside burning with pain and seeping with relief at the same time.

"Oh, hello again, Mrs. Zala, I'm sorry about what I did earlier, it won't happen again. And I'm cutting myself by the way. It feels really good, you know. I kinda feel sorry for you for marrying Athrun. It's a shame that you're going to feel some pain after I kill him. I don't like seeing you getting hurt in anyway. But it can't be helped, I guess. He broke a promise that he swore he would keep and blamed me for that fucking accident. As I said, I'm sorry about earlier, will you leave me alone now?" Kira asked, a little delusional as he tried to force a smile on his face. No matter what she thought of him, he couldn't be cold to her. Then he looked at his wrist, the bleeding already stopped as the wound is closing at unimaginable speed. "Damn…" he muttered as he reached for the knife again with his other hand.

As she tried to take in and analyze all the information he gave out. She found herself staring wide-eyed as the deep gash on Kira's left wrist healed itself quickly. Then she saw him grabbing the knife again, she immediately ran forward and whacked the knife out of his weakening arms.

"What are you doing? Mrs. Zala?" Kira asked again, eyes focusing and defocusing on the image of Lacus.

"My name isn't Mrs. Zala." Lacus replied to him.

"Oh, sure, it will be soon enough. Ah, how lucky Athrun is to have you. He took everyone away from me and still has a home and a wife to return to, lucky him. I wonder why god didn't punish him." Kira countered, expressionless, but the sadness in his eyes were definitely still there and then another emotion entered his eye: hatred. "Oh well, if god doesn't, I will. Now don't look at me like that. I know you think I'm a freak, I know. I am, alright? Now go back to your room and get your beauty sleep. It would be such a waste to have someone as beautiful as you looking bad because of me."

Lacus was out of words again. _Does he like me? I think he's delirious. How did his wound heal so fast?_ "I never thought of you as a freak." She finally bit out.

Kira raised an eyebrow: "Oh, come on. Of course you do, I forced you into bed and tried to kiss you. What kind of person does that?" the sad expression returning to face. "Don't worry though, it was a mistake for me to open up to anyone, I suffer because my own problems. On second thought, why am I telling you this? It's not like you care anyways." He said, turning to walk out the door, it was raining heavily outside, but was stopped before he stepped out the door by a pair of hands around his waist. His body instantly relaxed, he tried to force himself away from the touch but couldn't, his will crumbling to rubble in seconds as his tears flowed again. Why, he didn't know. _Damn, I told myself not to cry anymore, why now?_

"Kira, you are scaring me…" Lacus' voice came from behind him, tightening her arms around his waist and holding him against her. She felt him relax and teardrops falling down onto her hand. She began to drag him back towards the living room, her hands still held tight around his waist, afraid he'll escape again. _Kira, I know you're in there. Hang on. I'll get you out of there somehow._ She thought.

But she didn't know

He'll never be the same again.

Not in a bad way, nor in a good way…

Back on Earth:

In an ORB ship:

Athrun sat on the bed, tears overflowing from his eyes. The door closed as Cagalli walked out, the pendant she gave him hangs around his neck. He finally realized the mistakes he made, his rash decisions made him lose two friends, instead of the alternative: one. He cursed himself for being so stupid and hopes he will forgive him in heaven. Ironically, Kira was far from heaven, he was in hell, a living hell…

Chapter 2 END

I rewrote this chapter from the original draft since it was too cheesy.

How did Lacus feel Kira's emotions? What will Athrun do? How's Kira going to turn out in the end?

In the next chapter, I changed Freedom for a new Gundam. It's going to be named ZGMF-GN01-SERADOM GAZER, you'll know the reason soon enough. For all you guys that have watched Gundam 00 2nd season and Gundam Seed Stargazer, you should be able to guess what's coming up!

The more reviews, the longer the next chapter is going to be!

Some of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Feel free to ask anything, I'll do the best to answer them. Bye for now, until the next time I update!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everybody that submitted a review. As I said, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, with the first sighting of ZGMF-GN01.

Disclaimer: I only own some plot and the characters' new personalities, and ZGMF-GN01.

Dark Hearts

Chapter 3: Discovery and Realization

_Why couldn't I shake her off?_ Kira thought. He was sitting on a sofa in the living room of the Clyne mansion. Lacus was asleep with her head on his lap. _Why can't I shake her off even now?_ He kept questioning himself. _Am I so helpless that I can't be without her? I'm pathetic… And why did she stop me from leaving? It's not like she likes me or anything, does she? She clings to me like… a lover?_

_God damn it, Kira, she's got Athrun._ His other side said.

_But Athrun doesn't deserve her._ He argued back.

_What does that change, huh? She's still engaged to him!_

_Not when I kill him!_ He reminded himself.

_Hmm… Good point…_ His other side said…

He sighed, staring at Lacus' sleeping form. _She hasn't said a thing since she pulled me back from the door._ He laughed without humor at himself, remembering that she was one of the only reason that he stayed back and protected (or at least tried to protect) the Archangel. He lifted his right arm and stroked her cheek, how natural the gesture seemed to him, as he used his other hand to weave through her long pink hair, stopping sometimes to disentangle strands that are stuck together by his dried tears. He looked at her peaceful face wearing a natural faint smile. God! How he wanted this moment to last forever.

_Is this what I want, to see her smile? Or is there more?_ He thought as his memory flashed back to when his lips brushed over hers, the sensation was indescribable, his heart was on fire, and his lungs seemed to be puffing smoke. And he wasn't really surprised that she pulled away slightly.

But after that, the only emotion he felt was… confusion… extremely confusing… He had prepared himself for the rejection, so why did he still feel confused? And the confusion that he felt seemed so… alien… it was as if the feeling wasn't his. And then there was the pain he felt when he was watching his blood run down the sink as Lacus stepped forward to see what's happening. He didn't even feel the pain when he cut himself, so why did he feel pain when she saw what he was doing? Again, the feeling doesn't seem to be his. Then there was the astonishment he felt when he saw his wound close, why was he surprised? He knew his body deals quickly with injuries. So why did he feel surprised? And then there was the pain and more confusion he felt when he was about to walk out the door, then the contentment he felt as he was dragged back to the house. _It doesn't make any sense, why the hells on Earth were my feelings so simple? I couldn't even tell what I felt before, so why can I distinguish every emotion I felt now? Except if they were… her emotions? I guess that kind of makes sense. Oh what the fuck? How can I feel her emotions? I've got to be hallucinating! Yeah that's right, I must be hallucinating…… Ok, maybe that wasn't very convincing since I didn't feel any relief when I thought I figured something out. And why the heck do I feel calm right now? I should be feeling disgruntled, confused, etc. etc. And out of all the feelings I feel calm? Oh, right. It must be Lacus' feeling, huh? Geez, all this thinking is wearing me out. I'll figure things out later._ He thought, and began to doze off, lying down next to Lacus on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and feeling… pleased. _Wait, was that what I felt or what she felt?_ A sigh escaped his mouth. _Oh, who cares…?_

……

Meanwhile:

On Earth:

Athrun stepped out onto the ZAFT boat, returning to ZAFT had never felt so depressing. He looked back over his shoulder and forced a smile onto his sorrowful face, he waved at Cagalli once with his good arm before turning around and returning to his squad or whatever is left of his squad. _So, only Yzak is left, huh?_ Athrun thought as he boarded the vessel, hopefully he would see Cagalli again in the future.

……

PLANTs:

Patrick Zala looked at the monitor. Standing in the hangar was a mobile suit they had found two days ago in the Debris Belt. The design has never been seen before, possessing technology that far surpasses their own. They have done a full scan of the mobile suit. There were two things that they still couldn't figure out. 1. What powered the suit? 2. Why were there two seats in the cockpit? Sure they have tried to start the system, but all that came up on the screen was:

**ACCESS DENIED**

**OPERATOR ERROR**

**NO GENUINE ONE OR SEED BEARERS PRESENCE DETECTED**

Then after a long time, they managed to ask the AI what it meant, the screen replied:

**OPERATOR MUST BE THE GENUINE ONE**

**OR**

**TWO PSYCOLOGICALLY-INTERFACED SEED BEARERS**

…**FALSE OPERATORS MAY BE TERMINATED…**

After that, the AI refuses to answer any more questions, and when they threaten to destroy the suit, it threatened back saying it would destroy the entire complex. They stopped then, even though the engineers and scientists are still busy trying to figure out the material used in the suit, they have absolutely no clue to what the answer meant.

Patrick had asked them why not just dismantle the AI unit and force it to answer what they didn't understand, but the only reply he got was:"ARE YOU CRAZY, it threatened to destroy the entire PLANT if we even tried something like that! And we have no idea what it's capable of."

To say that he was annoyed would be an absolute understatement. That is, until Rou showed up in his office and he told him what they had found.

"Well, I don't know anything about the 'genuine one' but I do have some information regarding SEED bearers." Rou said with his sly tone. (That's what I think anyways)

"Explain."

"Well, SEED bearers are basically human beings that have gained the trust of the 'gods' through determination and major changes in life. There are only a few of them scattered around the place, and they are normally hard to find." Rou gave his best at explaining.

"Oh, that's just great… I doubt we'd ever find one. How the hell are we supposed to find two that's psychologically-connected?"

"Actually, there is a SEED bearer in PLANTs right now." Rou said.

"?"

"Lacus Clyne." Rou answered the unspoken question. "How she obtained SEED, I don't know. But it is a fact that she holds the SEED."

"How would you know that?" Patrick was a little suspicious.

"Let's just say that I have my ways." The masked man said," I'll be in my quarters if you need me, sir. Now if you'll excuse me." He bowed and walked out of the door.

_Lacus Clyne, huh?_ Patrick thought. "Prepare a car and tell the commander that he'll be accompanying me to the Clyne mansion in 2 hours."

"Yes sir."

……

In the Clyne mansion:

Lacus woke up, finding herself in Kira's embrace, she felt warm all over. _I think I love him…_ She thought, and was beyond surprised to hear Kira's voice. _You do?_

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_ She pondered, red faced.

_I don't know._ Kira replied. _Wow, how can I speak without moving my mouth? This is new…_

_Are you reading my mind?_ Lacus asked through her mind, looking at his face, his eyes were open now, the deep amethyst color returning to the orbs. _Pretty…_ She thought, forgetting about the facts again.

Kira raised an eyebrow, _pretty?_

_Oops, forgot that he knows what I'm thinking. I better not think about his other…_ Lacus quickly shook her head, trying to get rid thought of Kira's image and how handsome he looked.

_Wow, that's some pretty nasty thoughts, Lacus…_ Kira spoke: _I never knew you thought about me like that._ He seems amused, but his mind was heading in another direction. _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all… Oh, crap, I forgot she could read my mind as well…_

Lacus giggled, _so, care to explain why you're reading my mind?_

_I'm as clueless as you are, don't ask me. Lacus, were you able to feel my emotions before?_

_Now that you mentioned it, I think I have been… since you kissed me, I guess._ She admitted with a little red on her face, remembering how great it felt. The feeling had set her body on fire, even though it had been for a fraction of a second… Her face turned even redder as she remembered that he's reading what she's thinking right now.

_Too late,_ Kira teased. _Wow, and I thought you hated me for it…_ His memory automatically took him back to when he 'turned emo' and cut himself, followed by memories of his time spent on Archangel, everything… _Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to show you that… Lacus?_

_Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?_ Lacus screamed in her mind, _you should have told me!_ She said, burrowing her face into his shirt, tears fell from her eyes. _Now I know what you meant by wanting to kill him…_

Kira sighed, _what could you have done about it? It would only make you sad as well._

_I could have done this!_ Lacus replied, placing her lips above his, kissing him lightly. Kira was a little stunned at first, but responded by moving his own against hers, deepening the kiss. The two felt ecstasy overwhelming their senses as their bodies entangle together as one.

However, before they got any further, the door opened to reveal Siegel Clyne walking through… His jaw dropped to the ground. He quickly cleared his throat and made his presence known. Then watched with amusement as the two teens quickly tried to reorganize themselves so things didn't look the way they were, both had deep blushes on their faces.

Siegel chuckled at the scene before him. _Hmm… Well, this is interesting. Lacus was never like that, even when she's with Athrun. I wonder what made her go head-over-heels for this boy._

"Sorry to disturb you two, I'm just here to tell you that Athrun's father and Commander Rau Le Creuset are heading coming for a visit." The chairman informed them," They'll be here in about 30 minutes. I suggest you get into something formal."

"Mr. Clyne, is Athrun coming?" Kira asked, still a little embarrassed from being caught kissing Lacus like that.

"No, he won't be. He's actually still on Earth, I think." Siegel replied," Is there something that I should know about?"

_Phew… lucky._ Kira thought, and quickly replied:" No, nothing at all."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone now. Remember, 30 minutes." He reminded them before leaving through the same door, chuckling under his breath. _Those two looked adorable, I guess that's what you call a match made in heaven, huh? He chuckled again and went on to his duties._

_30 minutes, huh?_ Kira thought. _I guess that's plenty of time for…_ Before he could even finish his thought, he was tackled onto the couch again by Lacus.

_Hmm… I never knew you had such a dirty mind Kira!_ She teased him, reading his mind.

_You should talk about yourself._ Kira said, as his lips met hers again in a fervent kiss, _are you sure you want to do this?_ He asked again, still a little unsure of what they're about to do.

_Yes, Kira, it's fine. Can't you read my mind?_ Lacus replied as Kira started planting butterfly kisses down her jaw, earning a moan from her.

……

(I'm going to skip the lemon because I don't want the rating to go up to M. Sorry to everybody that wanted to read the lemon.)

……

30 minutes later, Kira and Lacus were finished with their intimate activities and both took showers to wash away the smell of the other just in case someone notices. Of course, they did peer into the other's mind every now and then to 'admire the view'.

After the quick showers, the two gathered near the door step and awaited the arrival of the two men. Kira had insisted that he stay back, but apparently Siegel said he had some new to announce, so he stayed.

As the Defense Minister's car pulled up against the porch, the driver stepped out and opened the doors for the two to step out. Patrick and Rau walked up to the door, pressing the bell a single time, the door was opened by a butler and the two walked in. They were offered seats and waited for a while before Siegel stepped out followed by the two teenagers.

Kira glared at the two men, his mind filled with hatred. _Athrun's father and Commander, huh, so they were the ones that forced him to join the military? This Rau guy gives me a bad vibe. He seems like a copy of Mu._ He thought, having no idea how right he was.

_Don't worry, Kira. Athrun probably haven't told him who you are._ Lacus said, also noticing the resemblance between the two men.

_I know. I'll try not to kill them._ Kira said half-jokingly.

That drew a mental giggle from Lacus. _Come on, Kira. Get your mind off these things, at least for now._

_Ok. But you better remember this is for you._ Kira said in the same tone again.

_Oh, are you seeking payment from me?_ Lacus suggested. Her memories jogged back to their 'fun' half an hour ago.

_Hmm… maybe so, get your mind out of it, Lacus. I'm sure we'll be able to have the full night to ourselves._ Kira said, himself reliving the memory.

_Talk about yourself, Kira._ Lacus replied.

On the other hand, the other three watched the two with interest as they made 'weird' facial expressions towards each other. It's as if they were in their own world, conversing between them with an unknown language.

Siegel cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the two back towards him, they blushed a tiny bit from embarrassment and nodded. _Lacus, this is your fault. You body distracted me._ Kira exclaimed shamelessly, she was the only one he felt at ease around. But at the same time, he could never live to see any harm come to her.

_Just shut up for now, Kira._ Lacus said.

_Fine,_ came a dry reply.

"Sorry about that, we were thinking about something." Lacus apologized to the adults.

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind introducing us to the gentleman next to you?" Rau answered for the three of them.

"Of course, this is Kira. Kira Yamato. He's currently staying at our home. Kira, this is Commander Rau le Creuset, and the other man is the ZAFT Defense Minister, Patrick Zala."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kira said in an icy tone, holding his hand out for the two men to shake. Patrick accepted it straight away, while Rau did later. _Kira Yamato? The same Kira Athrun talked about? The Strike's pilot? How is he still alive? And he seems to have the SEED as well._

"Excuse me, but do you think that I could have a word with the defense minister?" Rau asked, he needed to tell Patrick about this.

"Yes, of course." Siegel replied.

Rau and Patrick took a few steps backwards.

"What is it, Creuset?" Patrick asked, a little annoyed, it was obvious that Siegel wanted to tell him something and he had wanted to hear it. Not to mention that Kira had triggered some of his memories. He had seen him before.

"It seems like today is our lucky day, minister." Rau said casually," Kira is a SEED bearer."

Patrick's eyes widened, before narrowing," you sure about that?"

"I'm 100%ly positive sir." Rau nodded," and it would seem that they have already psychologically-Interfaced." He added with a smirk.

"Perfect." Patrick muttered, he couldn't believe his luck.

"We're done now." Rau said, as they walked back towards the residents.

Unknown to them, Kira's superior hearing had heard everything. He's sharing with thoughts with Lacus even now.

"Great. So Patrick, I have something that announce to you and I'd like it to be made public as soon as possible." Siegel started.

"Of course, chairman. What may that be?" Patrick asked, he was a tiny bit interested.

"I'll have to call off Lacus and Athrun's engagement, I'm afraid."

All occupants of the room were surprised. _Thank you. Father,_ Lacus thought. Kira approved of the thought with a simple nod.

"I see." Patrick tried hard not to be angered," Is there a reason for that?"

Siegel nodded," Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"I understand, I'll send the official announcement right away." He replied.

"Thank you for your understanding."

"Now, about the reason that we came here," Patrick started," We were wondering if we could borrow Kira and Lacus for a test of a mobile suit. Apparently, they are the only two that fits into the category. We won't go into details, but it's only for about 2 hours, if that's okay with you?"

Siegel looked towards the teens. They both nodded. _I need a weapon and they provide for us, how generous. _He thought.

_Careful, Kira, it may be a trap._ Lacus warned.

_Don't worry. I'm sure they won't hurt us physically._ Kira replied

_How do you know that?_

_Just a hunch…_

_Sigh…_

"We'll leave immediately, if you two would please follow us." Rau announced, gesturing the teens to follow him. They did.

When they were in the car, Patrick told the press for the announcement to be made while Rau typed in his laptop: **Subjects retrieved, exterminate the witness.**

They didn't know what they just did had just changed the fate of their lives, and that of many others.

The mobile-television-set in the car announced the break of the engagement between the Clyne and the Zala while Patrick himself was busy giving out orders via his laptop.

ORDERS:

Yzak Joule is to get back to PLANTs ASAP and assigned to ZGMF-X10A.

Athrun Zala is to get back to PLANTs ASAP and assigned to ZGMF-X09A.

Rau Le Creuset is to be assigned to ZGMF-X13A after the expedition is made.

Search on the stolen ZGMF-X11A Regenerate and ZGMF-X12A Testament are to be suspended for the time being.

The above are to be carried out ASAP.

The car drove past the heavily secured blast doors, heading straight go for the hangar.

The two teens got out of the car, staring at the mobile suit they were told about: Seradom-Gazer.

The GUNDAM stood about 20 meters tall, its armor was mainly white and extremely thick, there were two cone shapes protruding from its shoulders. The main weapons they could see were the two cannons, each mounted on a hand, there was also a sniper rifle slung across the back. The cockpit rested at the chest of the GUNDAM.

The two teens watched in awe.

Inside the cockpit:

On the main screen:

**TWO NEW PRESENCE DETECTED**

**CHECKING DATABASE…… MATCHING DNA RESULTS……**

**99.79% MATCH**

**MATCHING CONFIRMED**

**THE GENUINE ONE HAS BEEN FOUND**

**UNEXPECTED SITUATION OCCUR**

**THE GENUINE ONE POSSESSES THE SEED**

**THE ONE WITH THE GENUINE ONE POSSESSES THE SEED**

**REWRITE PROTOCOL NUMBER 384**

**SYSTEM REBOOT**

**SYSTEM LOCK SET**

**UNLOCKABLE BY THE GENUINE ONE**

**SYSTEM FAIL SAFE SET**

**SELF-DESTRUCTION ON STANDBY**

Chapter 3 END

I know this chapter was a little boring with barely any action in it. It's supposed to be an interlude that explains how Kira and Lacus finally understood each other and lose their doubts. And helped Kira find a reason to live and fight as well.

As you can see, I didn't want Yzak to die too quickly, and Freedom was supposed to be assigned to him to begin with, so I gave him the sword he was supposed to have. (Also because I don't like adding in OCs) I also intend to give him lots of trouble piloting it. (Hehe *evil laugh*)

ZGMF-X11A Regenerate and ZGMF-X12A Testament are Gundams that only appeared in Gundam Seed Astray. Don't worry if you don't know about them. They aren't going to make an appearance in this fiction.

As if the situation can't get any worse, Patrick and Rau are going to give Lacus a reason to fight. I feel sorry for them… I feel even sorrier for Siegel. Forgive me Siegel, but your death will not be in vain.

Next Chapter: Awakening – both the GUNDAM and the pilots.

(Will include some cracks about Yzak)

But for now: Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Finished this along with chapter 3 in one night! I promise this chapter would include some action, and it will. Seradom-Gazer is also introduced this chapter.

As always, I don't recommend weak-hearted people reading this.

Disclaimer: I own some plot, darkness of their hearts and Seradom-Gazer.

Dark Hearts

Chapter 4: Awakening

"As you can see, this suit was found within the debris belt. We did all we could to try and unlock the secret about its origin and design but the AI inside the suit kept on rambling about SEED bearers and the Genuine One. So we had to seek you out, even if it's to just start the machine." The technician explained, leaving out the part about instant death if the wrong pilots sat on the chair.

"So you want us to go in there and start the suit then give you all the information about it."Kira finished for him. _You just want to use us as lab rats? Curse you tech freaks._ He swore in his mind. But a comforting hand placed itself on top of his shoulder and he immediately felt better. Only Lacus had that kind of control over him. _Sorry, but I seriously hate their guts for trying to make us into lab rats for their aimless testing._ He calmed down. _Don't worry, Kira. I'm here with you._ He nodded.

"Basically, yes." The technician answered, and pointed towards the suit. "If you would, please follow me."

The two nodded briefly before casting a glance at each other, shrugging.

As they entered the cockpit, they saw two seats positioned one below another in a step-like fashion. The main screen beeped frantically:

**THE GENUINE ONE HAS ARRIVED**

**THE GENUINE ONE AND THE ONE WITH THE GENUINE ONE CAN STAY**

**ALL OTHERS**

**LEAVE AT ONCE**

Realizing they were no longer welcome, the technicians moved out of the cockpit, taking their tools with them.

"Come out here when you get access to the system." The technician called out, then left.

_As if, you assholes._ Kira thought, concealing a glare.

After all the other were gone, the AI beeped excitedly.

**GENUINE ONE AND THE ONE WITH THE GENUINE ONE**

**TAKE YOUR SEATS**

They did as it told them to.

**YOU MUST SWEAR NOT TO PASS THIS TECHNOLOGY ONTO THE HANDS OF OTHERS**

**PLACE YOUR HANDS ON TOP OF THE PANEL ON TOP OF THE RIGHT HANDLE**

_Are you sure about this?_ Lacus asked him.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ He replied, as he placed his right hand above the panel, his handprint was automatically taken, followed by a scan of his eyes. The same happened with Lacus.

**DATA IMPUT ACKNOWLEDGED**

**NEW SYSTEM LOCK SET**

……

**YOUR NAMES?**

"Kira Yamato."

"Lacus Clyne"

**SYSTEM DATABASE CHECK**

**RECONFIRMATION**

**KIRA YAMATO FOUND**

**LACUS CLYNE NOT FOUND**

**LACUS YAMATO FOUND**

**AWAITING CONFIRMATION**

**Y/N**

Both the teens smiled, and pressed Y.

_Thanks, dad._ Lacus thought, knowing it's her father that changed her last name. She looked at Kira, she was his fiancée now. _Hmm… that's nice for a change._ She thought.

_Stop playing it cool, Lacus. You know I can feel how satisfied you are._ Kira said, sporting a little smirk on his lips.

Lacus merely grinned back.

**SYSTEM UPDATED**

**RESETTING PRIORITIES**

**CONSTRUCTING NEURO-LINK**

**DO NOT MOVE FROM YOUR SEATS**

**NEURO-LINK CONSTRUCTED**

**BRAIN STRUCTURE – SCANNED**

**THE SERADOM-GAZER IS NOW YOURS**

**KIRA AND LACUS YAMATO**

**PRIORITY MESSAGE**

**ACCESSING MESSAGE CONTENTS**

**SIEGEL CLYNE HAS JUST BEEN DECLARED DECEASED**

**THE INCIDENT WAS LISTED UNDER THE 'ACCIDENT' SECTION**

"What?" Lacus screamed, "What happened?"

**DO YOU WISH FOR THE TRUTH?**

"Of course I want the truth!"

**AS YOU WISH**

**THE INCIDENT WAS DECLARED AN ACCIDENT**

**FURTHER ANALOGY OF DATABASE UNDERGOING…**

**POSSIBLE HYPOTHESIS FORMED**

**SIEGEL CLYNE'S MURDER IS MOSTLY LIKELY AN ORDER FROM**

**RAU LE CREUSET**

**VIDEO AND IMAGE RECORDS AVAILABLE**

**DO YOU WISH TO VIEW THEM?**

"Yes, please." Lacus let out a small sob as Kira came down to her side, lifting her up from the seat and placing her on his laps, cradling her. Her tears fell. _Is this what you felt like when your friend was killed by Athrun?_ She asked Kira.

_The feeling is similar._ Kira replied. _Don't worry, Lacus, cry all you want, I'm still here._ He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

They watched as the video played, showing the recordings of what happened at the Clyne mansion. How Siegel was murdered in cold blood by soldiers ordered by Rau Le Creuset.

The couple sat in silence as the video ended.

**WARNING**

**FACILITY TECHNICIANS ARE TRYING TO BREACH THE COCKPIT**

**YOUR ORDERS?**

"Kill them all." Kira replied for Lacus, feeling the amount of anger emitting from her right now as he tried to calm her. _Don't worry, Lacus. We'll take our revenge soon enough. Get some rest now._

_But… okay._ She agreed and fell unconscious in his arms, from the stress.

**UNDERSTOOD**

**GN DRIVE REPAUSE RELEASE**

**PRIORITY TO KIRA AND LACUS YAMATO**

**TWIN DRIVE COMPATIBILITY RISING**

**BREACH 80%**

**TWIN DRIVE SYSTEM STABLIZED**

**GN01-SERADOM GAZER**

**SYSTEM ONLINE**

**ALL SYSTEMS GREEN**

**NEW OBJECTIVE RECEIVED**

**ELIMINATE ALL THREAT WITHIN VICINITY**

**PILOT IS UNTRAINED**

**AI SYSTEM ONLINE**

**MODE SELECT**

**-COMBAT**

**-ASSAULT**

**-SNIPER**

**-FIGHTER**

**COMBAT MODE SELECTED**

**WEAPON CHOICES**

**-GN SWORD**

**-GN CANNON**

**-BEAM SABER**

**-SNIPER RIFLE**

**-GN ASSAULT PISTOL**

**GN ASSAULT PISTOL SELECTED**

**AUTOMATIC MANEUVER ENABLED**

**PILOT CONTROL OVERIDE**

**CONTROLS TRANSFERRED TO AI**

**ELIMINATE TARGETS**

The battle was over as soon as it started. The Seradom-Gazer took out its dual assault pistol and massacred everything in a 100m radius, apart from the underground chambers.

**OBJECTIVE COMPLETE**

**AWAITING FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS**

"Kill Rau Le Creuset."

**OBJECTIVE RECEIVED**

**ACCESSING DATABASE**

**TARGET FOUND**

**TARGET IS WITHIN CLOSE VICINITY OF AN OPERATIONAL MOBILE SUIT**

**MODEL NAME:**

**ZGMF-X13A PROVIDENCE**

**SPECIALTY:**

**LONG RANGE DRAGOON SYSTEM**

**CROSSFIRE**

**RISK INVOLVED**

**65% CHANCE OF SURVIVAL WITH CURRENT AI COMBAT ABILITIES**

**CONFIRMATION?**

Kira calculated the odds again in his head. No, it wouldn't be worth it. "Abandon objective. Head towards Earth, JOSH-A, land 100km from any military presence."

**OBJECTIVE ABANDONED**

**NEW OBJECTIVE RECEIVED**

**PLOTTING COURSE NOW**

**COURSE PLOTTED**

**CONFIRMATION?**

Kira nodded an affirmative, as he adjusted his position in the seat so that Lacus feels more comfortable sleeping on top of him. He smiled at the loveliness of her face. Wrapping his arms around her back and waist, he lowered the back of the seat so they could sleep in it. He would share her pain and sorrow, and then take revenge on the ones that wronged them. That was his current goal in life, he is nothing without her, and her him. They depend on each other for support and in return grant the other comfort. Together, they were whole. Kira sighed contently as he begins to drift off to sleep holding his goddess in his arms.

**REST WELL**

"Thanks." He managed to reply before falling asleep.

……

"What the fuck do you mean?" Patrick screamed at the guard that was sent to deliver the news.

"Sir, the entire sector near the GN01 facility has been destroyed." The guard repeated. His face paling as the Defense Minister glared daggers at him.

"Leave now."

The guard saluted and marched out of the room.

Patrick instantly turned to his private channel on the communication device:"Are the required pilots here yet?"

The reply came a second later:" Yes sir. The X09A and its pilot are ready to launch, but we're still experiencing some trouble to getting Commander Joule's personal OS installed in X10A, he doesn't seem used to the original OS installed aboard."

"Fine, send Justice and Freedom to retrieve GN01 as soon as both of them are ready."

"Should we launch the Justice now, sir?"

"No. It doesn't have enough fire power to take it down."

"Understood"

And with that, Patrick hanged up. All footages of what happened when GN01 escaped had been either destroyed or erased. After all the trouble he went through, he doesn't even know what the fuck powered the suit. He cursed.

There was one thing that he was wrong about though. GN01 didn't escape… It spared their lives… for now.

Meanwhile:

Aboard the Eternal:

"God damn it!" Yzak's voice came from the hangars. He was rewriting the OS for the fourth time now. But for some reason, he could never make it so some commands don't overlap each other. The Freedom was one of ZAFT's newest mobile suits and it had been entrusted to him. But he couldn't even reconfigure the fucking OS for the thing without overlapping controls. Normally, on a regular mobile suit, there would be one main booster with three sub booster next to it. However, Freedom was equipped with the prototype HiMAT (High Maneuver Aerial Tactical or more commonly known as High Maneuvering Air Thrusters) on its wings, there are five on each wing, bringing the total to ten. The configuration it took him to adjust every single one of them was driving him nuts. _Why the fuck did these do-damned nerds have to make things so fucking complicated!_ He swore in his mind, as he finally finished the reconfigurations for the left wing. He would need to get used to piloting a mobile suit as such, he was more used the typical melee-combat mobile suits that focuses mainly on beam sabers. Not that he's ungrateful for the extra fire power Freedom granted him, but he had hoped to pilot one that was more like the Justice. With a sigh, he went back to his work. Hopefully this will be the last attempt he needed.

In Justice's cockpit:

"What? Are you sure?" Athrun said, staring at Mr. Amalfi through the screen. _Why the hell would anyone want to kill Siegel? He was always a peaceful person._ But his memories soon brought him to the moment the news of the disengagement between the Clyne and Zala were made.

"Yes. Your father was the one that uncovered the GN01, the two were being sent as test pilots. Siegel's mansion was attacked soon after they left the mansion."

"I see. What was the other one's name?"

"Um… Just a sec, let's see… Got it, his name is Kira Yamato."

Athrun's jaw hit the ground as he tried to recover himself, "can you send an image over?"

Amalfi raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. _Why on Earth is he so interested in that boy?_ He found himself wondering. It's too bad that he didn't know that 'the boy' was his son's killer. "Of course" he replied, and sent one of the photo ID over to the Justice's memory bank.

Opening the file, Athrun's mouth was unable to form any words or project any sound as he just stared into screen like a bull to a piece of red cloth.

"Is everything alright?" Amalfi seems openly interested now. After all, not much can surprise a red-coat of ZAFT.

"Ye… Yeah… everything's alright." Athrun tongue-tied, and quickly added," if you'll excuse me, Mr. Amalfi, I would appreciate it if I could have some time to think now."

Amalfi nodded his consent and the communication was cut off.

_Kira, so you were alive after all. I had a feeling that something was going on. No, wait. I need to make sure of it myself._ Athrun thought, as he got out of the cockpit of Justice. He saw Yzak still rewriting the OS and chuckled to himself. _Too bad that I got the Justice; Yzak could probably use a close-combat suit better._

"I'll leave the Meteor configuration to you guys!" he called out to the engineers in the hangar and exited through the side passage.

_I wonder if the cancellation of the engagement has something to do with Siegel's murder._ He thought. _The media is trying to cover it up as a terrorist attack but anyone with more than one brain cell can tell that the act was far from terrorism. If it were terrorism, they would have killed the ones that 'escaped' as well, not to mention their leader would probably be bragging all over the network about how they killed the top PLANTs official and making demands and threats. And who'd kill Siegel anyways, everybody loves him._ He sighed heavily and fell into his bed. _Damn… I feel so fucked up right now, I wonder if Kira and Lacus stole that suit or if they got caught in the attack._ Another sigh, _oh well, no use worrying about it now, I guess._ With that, he fell asleep thinking about Cagalli.

Inside the Seradom-Gazer:

Lacus woke up with her head on Kira's chest and her arms around his torso, his shirt stained by her tears. _Hmm… comfy…_ she thought, as she snuggled up close to him, relishing in the warmth provided to her. The movement was small but still woke Kira. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Lacus was already awake and was feeling a lot better than when she first learned his father's death.

_Hey beautiful._ He said, without opening his eyes.

_Liar! _She replied, teasingly.

Yep, she was feeling a lot better. _How am I a liar?_ He asked.

_You didn't even open your eyes._ She answered.

_Ah… good point. But you probably forgot the fact that I've already memorized everything about you._ He said, his arms finding their way around her waist and bringing her even closer.

_Oh, really. Prove it._ She challenged, feeling a little foolish.

Kira mentally smirked and showed her the images of her body from when they 'got to know each other' better. _How's that? Enough proof?_ He teased.

Lacus' cheeks flushed a bright shade of red and scolded the brown-haired teen: _Don't tempt me._

Kira chuckled, and sat up with Lacus still in his arms. _Maybe later,_ he replied.

_Alright,_ she replied, a little dissatisfied.

"ETA?" Kira asked aloud.

**CALCULATING**

**REACHING REENTRY POINT IN SEVEN MINUTES AND TWENTY-NINE SECONDS**

**FOURTY MINUTES AND NINETEEN SECONDS UNTIL FINAL DESTINATION**

"Do we need to wear anything else when we enter the atmosphere?" Lacus asked. She never liked wearing space suits.

**NO**

**COCKPIT TEMPERATURE WILL BE KEPT TO NORMAL LEVELS**

Lacus let out a sigh of relief while Kira whistled in admiration of the technology. _Not only can it enter atmosphere on its own, but the temperature won't even rise? Wow, that's ahead of our current technological level by more than ten years._

Lacus nodded in response to his comment.

The monitor continued:

**DO YOU WANT TO GO THROUGH THE SPECS OF THE SUIT?**

"Yes please." Kira answered for the both of them.

**THIS SUIT HAS NO APPARENT ENERGY LIMIT**

**IT GENERATES ITS OWN ENERGY KNOWN AS GN-PARTICLES**

**THERE ARE FOUR MODES THE SUIT CAN ENTER**

**-COMBAT**

**-ASSAULT**

**-SNIPER**

**-FIGHTER**

**COMBAT MODE IS THE MODE MOST COMMONLY USED**

**GN-PARTICLES WILL BE DISTRIBUTED EQUALLY TO ALL SYSTEMS ON THE SUIT**

**ASSAULY MODE IS USED TO DESTROY LARGE ENERGY PRESENCE**

**MOST OF THE GN-PARTICLES ARE DISTRIBUTED TO THE WEAPON SYSTEM**

**SNIPER MODE IS USED WHEN HUNTING DOWN ONLY ONE OR TWO TARGETS**

**ALL GN-PARTICLES WILL BE DISTRIBUTED TO THE WEAPON SYSTEM**

**THE SUIT WILL NOT MOVE FOR THIRTY SECONDS AFTER THE SHOTS ARE FIRED**

**THIS MODE CAN BE FURTHER CONFIGURED TO ALLOW ESCAPE**

**FIGHTER MODE IS THE ONE USED MOST RARELY**

**THE SERAPHIM WILL DETACH ITSELF FROM THE MAIN BODY OF THE SUIT AND TRANSFORM INTO FIGHTER MODE TO ALLOW ESCAPE OR ENTRY TO NARROW SPACES**

**MOST GN-PARTICLES WILL BE DISTRIBUTED TO THE THRUSTERS**

**ALL WEAPONS ON THIS SUIT USE GN-PARTICLE AS ENERGY**

**THIS IS THE PRIMARY WEAPON LIST FOR GN01 SERADOM-GAZER**

**-GN SWORD/RIFLE X2**

**-GN CANNON X4**

**-GN BAZOOKA X2**

**-GN SABER X6**

**-GN SNIPER RIFLE X1**

**-GN ASSAULT PISTOL X2**

**THE SECONDARY WEAPONS ARE STORED ABOARD SERAPHIM**

**-GN MISSILES X20/200**

**-ANTISHIP GRAPPLER X1**

**-GN RIFLE X1**

**SPECIAL FUNCTIONS LIST**

**-TWIN DRIVE SYSTEM**

**-ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE**

**-TRANSARM SYSTEM**

**-RIFLE BIT SYSTEM**

**-SHIELD BIT SYSTEM**

**-MIRAGE COLLOID SYSTEM**

**-SERAPHIM BACK-UP UNIT**

**-GN FIELD SYSTEM**

**THAT COVERS THE WEAPONS AND FUNCTIONS OF THIS SUIT**

**ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS YOU NEED TO ASK?**

"Yes. There are two actually." Kira said.

**ASK**

"What database were you referring to when you obtained the information about Rau Le Creuset?" He asked, curious to how the AI accessed such high-level information about the military in only a few seconds.

**VEDA**

**DO NOT CONTINUE TO ASK ABOUT THE DATABASE**

**THIS INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED TO EVEN THE GENUINE ONE**

"Okay then. Second question: How did you get the Mirage Colloid system?"

**?**

**NEED FURTHER EXPLANATION OF THE QUESTION**

"The Mirage Colloid was built by the Earth Alliance on Gundam Blitz." Kira said.

**THE TECHNOLOGY WAS STOLEN FROM THIS SUIT**

**IT WAS APPROXIMATELY TWO YEARS AGO WHEN THEY FOUND THIS SUIT IN THE DEBRIS BELT**

**VEDA SUGGESTED THIS SUIT TO BE COMPLETELY LOCKED DOWN AFTER THEY STOLE THE PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY FROM THIS SUIT**

**THIS IS ALSO WHY THE EARTH ALLIANCE'S PROTOTYPE MOBILE SUITS HAVE BEAM SABERS AND RIFLES**

**THEY WERE UNABLE TO REPLICATE THE GN DRIVES, E-CARBON OR ANY OTHER SYSTEMS**

**AFTER VEDA'S SUGGESTION THIS SUIT DESTROYED THE ENTIRE FACTORY DISTRICT AND DIRECTED BACK TO THE DEBRIS BELT TO BE FOUND BY THE ZAFT**

"Wow, quite a story." Lacus said, after the monitor stopped supplying anymore information

**IT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT HAPPENED SIX HUNDRED YEARS AGO**

"This mobile suit was built over six hundred years ago?" Both of them asked, _how could this be built so long ago?_ They were thinking.

**FURTHER INFORMATION ON THIS TOPIC WILL BE DENIED**

"We understand." Kira said. Before he could say anything else, the monitor beeped a warning.

**T MINUS FIFTEEN TO ENTRY OF ATMOSPHERE**

_Lacus, go back to your seat. There's going to be lots of added Gs_. Kira said, carrying Lacus to the co-pilot seat a step down from his own.

She nodded and complied by putting on the buckles straight away. _This is my first time going to Earth on a mobile suit._ She said.

_Hmm… this is my second time, even though the last time wasn't really pleasant._ He thought as he remembered the girl that he promised to protect killed by Duel Gundam. He had checked the ZAFT military database, the pilot's name was Yzak Joule. He's been given the Freedom Gundam just a few days ago. _Another one that I need to kill,_ he thought, mentally writing a note to hunt him down after he finished off Athrun. But now, he needed to keep one of the promises that he hasn't broken yet. His friends, or ex-friends, as the only person he will ever 100%ly open up to is Lacus. Not that he needed to, considering how they could read each other's minds. That still bothered him, and what did the AI mean by he was the 'Genuine One'? _Oh well, there's always time for this later._ He thought as Lacus thought the same. The two smiled at each other as the Seradom-Gazer entered the Earth's atmosphere. They barely felt anything. The cockpit barely shook as the suit deployed its GN-Shield. They couldn't even feel the acceleration Gs as they plummet down to Earth. It was like a roller-coaster ride except without the wind and the G increasing from zero to one.

_Wow, that was… unexpected._ Kira thought, _I could get used to this._

_Yeah, between this and your memory of what happened last time when you fell down to Earth on Strike, I think it's like the difference between heaven and hell._ Lacus added in. They were used to speaking to each other psychologically now.

**MAY I INQUIRE THE PURPOSE OF THIS TRIP?**

"We're going to visit some old friends." Kira answered and then looked toward Lacus. "And get married."

**UNDERSTOOD**

**PRIORIT ALARM**

**NEW INFORMATION RECEIVED FROM VEDA**

**THERE APPEARS TO BE A CYCLOPS SYSTEM LOCATED UNDERNEATH JOSH-A**

**ALSO**

**ZAFT FORCES CHANGED THEIR GOALS AND ARE GOING TO BE AIR-DROPPING IN SOON**

**THE ARCHANGEL YOU TOLD ME TO FIND EARLIER WILL BE STATIONED AT THE MAIN ENTRANCE**

**ORDERS?**

"Head towards the point where the ZAFT forces are going to be dropping in. I'll pilot this time." Kira said, suddenly worried, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he breaks another promise. "Also, no matter what happens, make sure the Archangel doesn't sink."

**ORDERS RECEIVED**

**PLOTTING NEW COURSE**

**NEW INFORMATION RECEIVED**

**ZGMF-X09A JUSTICE AND ZGMF-X10A FREEDOM WILL BE JOINING THE LANDING FORCES**

**NO SIMULATIONS HAVE BEEN DONE**

**CONDIRMATION?**

"Who are the pilots?"

**ATHRUN ZALA AND YZAK JOULE**

"Perfect. Don't worry. I know how to deal with them." Kira said, thinking of the ways he's going to torture the two and if this suit is really as good as the specs say, he would have no trouble taking on four Freedoms.

**UNDERSTOOD**

**ZAFT FORCES WILL BEGIN DESCENDING IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES**

**GN-PARTICLE PRODUCTION RATE INCREASE BY 50% TO 80%**

**BRINGING WEAPON SYSTEMS ONLINE**

**COMBAT MODE SELECTED**

**ALL WEAPONS CHECK**

**NO ANOMALIES**

**TRANSFER CONTROLS TO PILOT AND CO-PILOT**

**NEURO-LINK ESTABLISHED**

**PING LOWERED TO 0.002 SECOND**

**ALL SYSTEMS READY**

_Lacus, tell me as soon as you see the Justice or the Freedom, alright?_ Kira asked.

_No problems._ Lacus replied. _But promise me that we'll go back to PLANTs and kill Rau and Patrick after we get married._

_What about the honeymoon?_ Kira teased.

_Who said it was going to take long?_ Lacus answered. _Oh, and don't destroy Freedom or Justice, I think I want them in a collection along with Providence later._ She said.

_Your wish is my command._ Kira said, as he finished off the last bit of reconfiguration that needs to be done to the OS. He now has control over every part of the suit. The Seradom-Gazer is about to enter its first battle with Kira and Lacus Yamato.

Earth's Orbit:

Aboard Eternal:

Athrun and Yzak stood on the bridge, watching GN01 descend down to Earth enveloped by a green barrier, free falling into the atmosphere without a single bit of hesitation.

"Geez, what kind of monster's piloting that thing?" Yzak said, cold sweat dripping down his brow, "or should I say what kind of monster's piloting that monster." He added, in emphasis. "That thing doesn't even have thruster on it, how does it even fucking move?"

"Yzak, shut up. We're launching in a few minutes." Athrun said, but he was also wondering what powered the suit. _Yzak's right, it doesn't have any thrusters on it, so what makes it move?_ "We're going to find out when we get to JOSH-A. It's probably going there as well." He added.

"No matter, with Justice and Freedom, we'll take it down no problems." Yzak was arrogant again, he didn't even notice the shield GN01 used when it entered the atmosphere.

_Looks like we're going to be in hell soon,_ Athrun thought as they walked down to the hangar, getting ready for the operation.

Chapter 4 END

What's coming up in the next few chapters?

Athrun and Yzak are getting ready to be kicked in the backside – resulting in? Athrun x Cagalli scene coming soon

Kira and Lacus are getting married. Who's attending?

Why can they read each other's minds? – They finally understand. But knowing it would only make them darker? Or brighten them up?

Lacus wants a mobile suit collection?

Leave some reviews behind or the author might just make a dark Kira rob your house.

Ah… in the holidays right now, going to write a lot more.

Till next time! Ja Ne! -PCBA


	5. Chapter 5

I finished this chapter as soon as I could. Hope everybody likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own much, definitely not SUNRISE.

Dark Hearts

Chapter 5: True Colors

Earth's Orbit:

Where most of the ZAFT forces are:

"Operation Spitbreak commence in T minus fifteen... ten… five, four, three, two, operation commence."

Acknowledgements filled the comm. and landing pods are dropped from the warships making their way through the atmosphere.

"All squads watch out for a white mobile suit that has two cones protruding from its shoulders. It could prove be to be dangerous." (Sigh, what an understatement)

"Yes sir." Then the radios lost their signals as they started to enter the atmosphere.

Aboard Eternal:

"Athrun, hurry up!" Yzak yelled from outside the change room.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming, Geez!" Athrun quickly shouted back as he stepped out the change room. It wasn't like him to fall asleep right before a major operation, not to mention this was only his second time to Earth. It was probably all the thinking he did about Cagalli…

Yzak had finally finalized the OS settings for Freedom, and now boasted about undefeatable in the blue-white suit with black torso. Athrun wasn't really comfortable going into battle not knowing the strength of the enemy, especially the GN01. His father told him that they couldn't get a single piece of data from the suit except the outer design. They still couldn't figure out what powered it or what material the suit is made from. The AI had only supplied them with little pieces of information and avoided the rest by going into standby mode. Frankly, there isn't anything they could do. But what convinced it to suddenly attack the district and fly to JOSH-A?

There were too many unanswered questions and Athrun doesn't like that one bit. Not to mention he's stuck with an arrogant boaster with no real skills. He didn't even know what his father was thinking about giving Yzak the Freedom. With a heavy sigh, he jumped out of his thinking and got into Justice's cockpit. Booting the system, he quickly did a recheck of the suit's condition and launched. The Justice and Freedom plunged into atmosphere with their shields in front, reducing the amount of heat and friction impacting on the cockpit. He had a bad feeling.

Earth:

Unknown location about twenty kilometers from the JOSH-A military base:

GN01 Seradom-Gazer's cockpit:

_So you want a collection that consists of one of each type of mobile suits ever made, huh?_ Kira asked Lacus, there wasn't much time left until ZAFT lands, but he needed to make sure of her request and carry it out accurately.

_If you can manage, that is._ Lacus replied.

_No problems._ Kira said, flashing a smirk. _Oh, they're here._

_Hmm… don't forget, it's one of each._ She reminded him. _By the way, you can leave the four GN cannons' control with me. I'll help._

_No need._ He told her. _I've got everything. You can watch a movie if you want._

_That doesn't seem to be such a bad idea, actually._ She said, deep in thought, wondering how many people watches movies when a war is going on right in front of them. She dismissed the thought as foolish and randomly selected a movie from the database to watch as the suit moved in to intercept the landing forces.

_Well, let's see if this suit is really as great as Mr. AI says it is._ Kira thought to himself as he pulled a secondary trigger, the multi-targeting sensor jumped out, offering him a full view of everything around him. After getting a good lock, he pulled the primary trigger, the four GN cannons started blazing and spitting fire at the enemy mobile suits, which had just landed and were exiting their pods. The GINNs and DINNs that got hit soon exploded and took along some of their allies with them.

Kira let out a small whistle, _not bad, not bad at all._ Going around the battle field, he quickly dashed and stabbed the GN sword at the GINN and DINNs, annihilated them in mere seconds, save for one GINN, DINN and CGUE. He forced the pilots to jump out into the sea and captured the suits, depositing them on the shores of an island.

He barely finished putting the last one down before the Freedom and Justice came crashing the 'party'. _Ah, the main event has arrived._ He thought. _Lacus, do you want those ones as well?_

_Of course, they're the crown jewels along with the other X series._ She replied, not even looking away from the movie playing on her screen.

_Well, I'm going to surprise them a bit._ He said playfully, as he played with the idea of talking to Athrun.

_Don't kill them though,_ Lacus reminded him. _I want to see what happens when they go back to PLANTs empty-handed._

_You're evil, Lacus._ Kira said.

_Well, I learn from the best._ She replied, her thought playful.

_Hmm… thank you._ Kira replied. _Here they come._

Kira gave himself a mental smirk and turned on the Mirage Colloid system, The Seradom-Gazer disappeared right before the two got in sight. He watched with amusement as Athrun and Yzak froze to inspect the damage of the destroyed mobile suits around them. He hacked into their comm. system and listened.

Between the two ZAFT elites:

"What the fuck happened here?" Yzak's voice filled the channel, causing both Athrun and Kira to rub their ears.

"Hell if I know." Athrun replied. "Normally, there should at least be someone here…" he was cut from his thoughts, which were spoken aloud, by a small chuckle from the comm. _What the hell was that?_ He thought as he said:"Yzak, did you just chuckle?"

"No, why do you ask?"Yzak replied, still surveying the damage. Everything was destroyed, except the three mobile suits that are on the beaches of the island.

"I thought I heard someone chuckle on the comm." Athrun explained, he was actually 100% sure that someone did, but not exactly trusting his own judgments right now.

"You're just hearing things."Yzak told him. "Let's head to Carpentalia, the operation seems to have… failed." But he was stopped by the same chuckle Athrun heard before.

On the Seradom-Gazer:

_There's no way I'm letting you get away with my collection._ Lacus thought. _Kira, hurry up and get me these suits, I wanna to go outside. I want some fresh air!_

_Alright, but I'm torn between two decisions right now._ Kira replied, _oh never mind. I know, I'll leave them on the island!_

_Are you sure you should do that? They may starve to death, you know._ Lacus asked, shutting off the movie.

_Of course, they'll find some way to get reinforcements from Carpentalia or Victoria._ Kira grinned, _but before that…_

Sigh… _Just don't take too long, okay? The air in here isn't fresh anymore._ Lacus said.

Kira nodded a confirmation, and slowly moved towards Athrun, letting out a little chuckle.

(The GN01 doesn't use air boosters. That's why the Mirage Colloid works in air as well.)

Between the two ZAFT elites:

"Athrun, what's so funny?"Yzak asked, still oblivious to the other presence on the comm.

"Yzak, I didn't chuckle just then." Athrun said. Truth be told, he was feeling a little sacred.

The chuckle was a little louder this time, followed by a giggle. _What the fuck?_ Both the ZAFT soldiers were thinking.

On the Seradom-Gazer:

Kira was having a hard time keeping his laugh in but when he heard Athrun with a scared tone, he couldn't help but let loose a little chuckle a little louder than the ones before, followed by Lacus' giggle.

Why was he laughing again? Oh yeah, that's right, they were floating barely 10 meters in front of them, yet they chose to look around the place in failed attempts to try to find them.

"Kira, is that you?" Athrun's voice came through the comm. again.

Kira stopped laughing and shot a look at Lacus. _I'll take the suits now._ He thought as he moved behind the Justice and opened the hidden compartments that had four more hands in them, he quickly grabbed onto Justice's four limbs and sent electrical charges throughout the suit, resulting in Athrun gasping for breath and losing consciousness, with his hair sticking up into the air. _Wow, that worked better than I thought._ He thought, as the Freedom stared at the Justice falling down to the sea.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Yzak shouted into the Comm.

_God, how dumb is this guy? And to think he was the one that shot down the civilian aircraft. Che…_ Kira thought to himself as he began to move toward the Freedom. However, the Mirage Colloid's system reached its limit time and lost effect.

Yzak stared in horror as GN01 suddenly appeared before him. He quickly pulled the suit backwards and fired at it with all Freedom's cannons. To his surprise, the Seradom-Gazer didn't even try to get out of the way, activating its GN shield at the last second. The beams bounced off it harmlessly.

"Oh yeah, try this." Yzak yelled, and drew the Freedom's beam sabers, activating them and charging towards the Seradom-Gazer.

_Perfect,_ Kira thought, as he put away the GN bazookas that are resting on its arms and extended out the four hidden arms once again. Just before Freedom's beam sabers are about to make contact with the GN shield, Kira shut it off. Yzak watched in absolute dismay as Seradom Gazer's arms caught both of the Freedom's arms. The expression soon turned to realization as he saw the four limbs in the hidden compartments grab onto the legs and torso of Freedom. "Oh, shit…" he muttered as the same electrical charge knocked him out and the Freedom powered down.

After putting the Freedom onto the beach as well, Kira picked up Justice from the ocean floor and placed it next to the Freedom. Satisfied with his work, he got out of the cockpit with Lacus to inspect the start of her collection. It took a while to overload the cockpit control on the mobile suits, but it was worth it.

_I hope you like living on an island, Athrun._ He thought darkly as they left the island with the five captured mobile suits on carriers, leaving the two unconscious pilots on the island. He opened the cockpit hatch and the couple walked out, finally in the breathing in the fresh air of the Earth's atmosphere, tingling with the smell of ocean. _Well, what do you think about your collection?_ He asked.

_It's wonderful. But I think we need more._ She replied, then after a few seconds. _So are we going to see your friends or not?_

_Why, of course. And we can't let the Earth Alliance waste their long-prepared CYCLOPS system can we?_ Kira answered with a dark chuckle, it was beginning to become a habit of his. "Plot a course to the Archangel with the Mirage Colloid System still active at minimum speed."

**UNDERSTOOD**

**COURSE PLOTTED**

**ETA NINE HOURS AND TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES**

_So, how much do you want to charge them for saving them?_ Lacus asked, reading his mind.

_By 'them' you mean the Archangel or the higher-ups in JOSH-A?_ He replied with a question.

_The higher-ups of course, you only saved Archangel because you made a vow to protect it. How can we charge them for it?_ She answered, a smirk outlining her once-pure features.

_Oh, I don't know. How about we charge them the controls to the CYCLOPS system?_ Kira suggested, a plan already forming in his mind. _In the mean time, are you sure you want to get married on Earth? It'd be a better idea if we go back to PLANTs since the only place coordinators can set foot on is ORB. And I don't really like that country._

_Hmm… I don't really mind, as long as I' with you._ She replied, leaning back against his chest.

_Then we shall rest for the time being._ He suggested, _wanna start a company?_

_Why?_

_Well, you need money to buy and build new mobile suits for your collection right?_ Kira asked, _and I also want to design something of my own._

_Okay, I guess. But I'm kind of tired from the battle, let's just rest now._ Lacus said, closing her eyes.

_Yeah, let's just rest now._ Kira thought, before speaking out loud:"Travel there in the ocean, we don't want to be found now, do we?"

**UNDERSTOOD**

**PRIMARY DEPTH SET AT FIVE HUNDRED FEET**

**CONFIRMATION?**

Kira nodded:"Delay the trip. Engage system lock. We'll be returning in eight hours."

**UNDERSTOOD**

**SYSTEM STANDBY**

**LOCK PLACED**

**WHERE SHALL THE MOBILE SUITS BE TRANSPORTED TO?**

"Don't' worry about them. We'll keep them on the ships with us until a foundation has been set. Oh, and by the way, make sure no one gets their hands on them." Lacus replied for him.

**UNDERSTOOD**

**HAVE A GOOD TIME**

"Thanks."Kira replied, before jumping onto the carrier's deck with Lacus in his arms, heading towards a small cabin on the side of the ship. _It's a wonder how a mobile suit has the ability to scare everybody away from a perfectly fine MS carrier._ He thought.

_Duh, you were pointing a GN bazooka in their face, what'd you think they would do?_ Lacus questioned.

_I don't know. I kind of expected some fight from them. Oh, never mind, we got what we wanted anyways._

_We should have told the chef to stay. Now I'm hungry._ Lacus said.

_You'll be surprised how good a cook I am._ Kira said. _On the other hand, how do you think they're doing?_

_Humph… I wonder._

On a remote island near the Alaska:

Athrun woke up from the chilling wind blowing hard across the beach that barely had any sand. _God, it's cold._ He thought as he took in his surroundings. He was still in his pilot suit. _Where's the Justice?_ He asked himself, _and Yzak and Freedom?_ He stood up and saw Yzak lying on the sand about twenty meters away from him. He further inspected his surroundings, there's no sign of the two mobile suits anywhere near them. _They must have been taken._ He drew to the conclusion, as he walked towards Yzak and tried to wake him up. The silver-haired remained asleep, dreaming. Athrun sighed. _This is bad, very bad…_

After some time:

"I can't believe this! How can it take out everyone in the assault team and the both of us without getting a scratch? How come it can use Mirage Colloid in the air? And why the fuck did it take our MSs?" Yzak's voice was heard from the other side of the island. On this side of the island, Athrun sighed, he was busy preparing kindling and logs for a bonfire and a SOS sign. He felt really déjà vu-ish. The only difference from the previous time was that this island was cold, very cold and more importantly – back then, Aegis was there… and Cagalli was there… He breathed out a heavy sigh from the image of Cagalli in her underwear, a little red . _That was you, wasn't it, Kira? And the giggle probably came from Lacus… I know that I kind of deserve this since the pain I put you through must have been unbearable, but you didn't have to take our mobile suits. Or was that the reason that you attacked us in the first place? I suppose that I should just feel grateful that you didn't kill me, huh?_ He made conversation with himself, trying to ignore Yzak's shouts of frenzy. _You could have at least killed him._ He thought, as another sigh was exhaled from his mouth. _God, I've been doing that a lot lately, hasn't I?_

ORB:

Uzumi was watching the recording of the battle that took place near JOSH-A on his personal computer. The battle was captured by a satellite that was focusing near the Earth Alliance's stronghold by pure chance. After the recording finished playing, he found his jaw slackened as revelation dawns upon him. It was the same. The suit that destroyed all the ZAFT invasion forces was the same one that was once studied in the Lunar Base before it rejected and killed their test pilots and 'ran away'.

He remembered that the AI system of the suit kept on insisting the pilot/s have to be the Genuine One or two psychologically linked SEED bearers. They had ignored the warnings and sent in two regular pilots, resulting the two's deaths by electrocution. They were able to analyze some of its weapons and had managed to make weapons of similar effect: beam sabers and beam rifles. However, the AI didn't have much patience and after three months of staying on the moon, it destroyed the facilities and disappeared. _Was it possible that the EA found the necessary pilots? No it can't be, the Genuine One should be a coordinator. So does that mean that ZAFT found them? But why would they destroy their own forces?_ Uzumi found himself questioning himself. _Even ZAFT's new X-series don't stand a chance against it. After all this time, we still don't know what powers the suit or what makes it move… Definitely not thrusters, since it was able to use Mirage Colloid in the air. What can we do about it? What do they want? Why did they collect the defeated mobile suits? There are so many questions that need to be answered…_ He tried to shake all these thoughts out of his mind, but couldn't. _It is an absolute necessity that it doesn't come to ORB…_

His eyes turned back to the recording and raised an eyebrow._ The pilots of the two X-series are still on that island?_ He turned towards a monitor on his right,"Get me Cagalli."

"Yes sir."

PLANTs:

"What do you mean they are decimated?" the poor messenger was being yelled at again.

"GN01 destroyed them, sir."

"What about Justice and Freedom?"

"Taken when they were defeated, the tracking devices were removed as well."

"The pilots?"

"Should be alive."

"Send in a search party from the closest base, do you have the location they were last seen?"

"Yes sir."

"Then move your ass and get out of here!"

The messenger saluted and exited the room before Patrick could find something to chuck at him, breathing out a deep sigh, he went to relay the message.

"DAMN IT!" Patrick shouted, slamming his fists on the table. He has not yet viewed the recording of the battle. _Justice and Freedom as well? What kind of monster is that suit anyways? And we still don't know what powers the suit, what irony…_ Admitting his defeat, he sank deeper into his chair, he's going to have a long talk with his son when he gets home, a long talk.

Chapter 5 END

Sorry everybody had some internet trouble yesterday.

This chapter didn't go as well as I planned, will make it up to you guys later. For now, REVIEWS!

Next chapter: **ORIGIN UNKNOWN**

Full spec of GN01 Seradom-Gazer:

Head Height: 23.50 meters

Weight: 105.3 metric tons (including weapons)

Power Plant: Twin GN-Drive (located on the back of shoulders)

Power Output: 15,500kW

Trans-arm Power Output: 155,000kW (Lasts for 360 seconds, 720 seconds recharge)

Armor: E-Carbon

Appearance

Head looks identical to that of Freedom's, except the emblem is shaped \/.

Main body is colored white and black, consists of 66cm thick armor that can be deployed as Shield-Bit in Trans-Arm Mode.

Wings colored blue and red. Retracted and folded when in atmosphere but can deploy as Rifle-Bit in Trans-Arm mode in space.

Eyes are golden.

Arms and legs are colored white, the joints are golden.

All other weapons are colored black.

Primary Weapons: (used when in Combat/Assault/Sniper Mode)

-GN Saber/Rifle X2 (equipped on hand, stored on the side of legs)

-GN Cannon X4 (equipped within hidden compartments located on torso and leg joints)

-GN Bazooka X2 (equipped on arms, stored on top of shoulders)

-Beam Saber X6 (equipped on all six hands, stored within wrists) (can also be connected together in two, four or sixes to increase the length of the saber)

-GN Sniper Rifle X1 (equipped with both hands, stored across the back)

-GN Assault Pistol X2 (equipped on hand, stored on hips)

-Rifle Bit X16 (deployed from the foldable wings on the back)

-Shield Bit X32 (deployed from all armor on the suit)

Secondary Weapons: (Used in Fighter Mode)

-GN Missiles X200 (20 every time fired, mounted on chest)

-Anti-Ship Grappler X1 (stored on wrist)

-GN Rifle (held in hand)

Special Functions:

-Twin Drive System

-Artificial Intelligence

-Trans-Arm System

-Rifle Bit System

-Shield Bit System

-Mirage Colloid System

-GN Field Distribution System

-Seraphim Back-Up Unit


	6. Chapter 6

I had to rewrite this chapter because it had too much crack in it.

This chapter isn't long, but it provided much information.

Anyways, it's ready to be viewed and reviewed now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wasn't even born when Sunrise was created, how can I own it?

Dark Hearts

Chapter 6: Origin Unknown?

A day after the invasion force of ZAFT was annihilated:

The island that Athrun and Yzak lived on for 17hrs:

"Look! A ship's coming this way!" Athrun shouted at his partner. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

Yzak was in the middle of a 'bath'. He quickly jumped out of the stream and dried himself, putting on his shirt and pilot suit. Not having enough time to do his mushroom-styled hair, he ran towards Athrun's voice.

The silver-haired boy found the blue-haired soon enough, staring out into the ocean. "You see? It's coming this way!" the blue head shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm right here, Athrun. No need to shout." Yzak replied," but isn't the closest ZAFT base to the north? Why is it arriving from the south?"

"It's from ORB." Came a simple reply.

"And how do you know that?"

"It's the same ship that saved me back when I took out Strike." _But not its pilot,_ He reminded himself, feeling a surge of relief and guilt. _Grr… Why can't I get this out of my head? Because you haven't atoned for it yet,_ was the only normal response his mind can think of. _Fine then, I'll just focus on something else. Right, Cagalli._ His memories automatically recalled the time they spent in the cave, at her half-naked body. He blushed a deep red, _no no no, I can't think about that._

"Athrun, are you alright? Your face is all red." Yzak inquired from next to him," you got a fever or something?"

"Yzak, I'm a coordinator. I don't get a fever that easily."

"Suppose you're right. I still don't understand how Strike managed to take on all four of us though, and with a natural pilot." Yzak muttered under his breath, reliving the memory of when Strike gave him the scar on his face, which had been removed after he heard the news that Athrun destroyed Strike.

"The pilot was a coordinator." Athrun replied, a little hesitant, as he prepared himself for…

"WHAT?"

_As expected..._

"How do you know?"

"I know him."

"Huh? Know him? Don't you mean knew him?"

"He survived, actually." Prepared again…

"WHAT?"

_As expected again…_

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have something to do." Athrun replied coolly as he walked towards the ship that just arrived near the beach and opened its side hatch. Cagalli and a few guards stepped out.

Athrun waved, and walked towards the ship with Yzak and their hands raised above their heads. But as soon as they were checked for weaponry, Athrun literally grabbed Cagalli and pulled her in a tight hug. "I've missed you, Cagalli." He whispered behind her ear, sending shivers of something that resembles pleasure down her back.

"Me, too." The blonde replied, her face was a little red from the shock of how forward the blue-haired had been.

The two continued their private conversation as they walked aboard the ship. Leaving Yzak and his jaw outside, completely ignored.

"Hey!" A guard shouted, bringing the silver-haired back to his attention. "You wanna be rescued or what?" And he too walked into the ship. Quick to regain his composure, Yzak followed, now with a dangerous smirk on his face. _Just wait until I get back to PLANTs, I'll make sure everybody knows your girlfriend, Athrun,_ he thought, _another piece of blackmail evidence against him…_

An Earth Alliance mobile suit carrier that has been surrendered to Kira and Lacus:

Kira dropped into the Seradom-Gazer's cockpit.

**HOW ARE YOU TODAY?**

"I'm good. Do you have a name?"

**NAME?**

**NO**

**IF IT HELPS, MY INITIALS ARE V.S.A.I.M.3**

"What does that stand for?"

**VEDA SUPPORTED ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE MODULE 3**

"Riiiiight… Can we call you M3? If it's alright with you, that is."

**ACKNOWLEDGED**

"Alright, first things first, record these instructions. 1. Program this ship to remain outside of satellite surveillance. 2. Make sure no one sees this ship. 3. Drop us off at the Archangel Hangar bay with the Mirage Colloid active. 4. Remain there until more instructions are given."

**INSTRUCTIONS RECORDED**

**MISSION LOG UPDATED**

**CONFIRMATION?**

A nod.

**OPEN THE SMALL CONTAINER ON THE LEFT HANDLE OF THE PILOT SEAT**

Following M3's instructions, Kira opened the small box to reveal a small ear piece that's connected to an extendable mouth piece. He fiddled around with it and placed it in his right ear. It fits perfectly. He took it out again and placed it in his pants pocket.

**USE THAT TO CONTACT ME IF ANY ERROR OCCURS OR TO GIVE FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS**

**IT WILL HELP**

Kira nodded his thanks and left the cockpit to pull Lacus in. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

**UNDERSTOOD**

**COURSE PLOTTED**

**ETA SEVEN MINUTES AND THIRTY NINE SECONDS**

**MIRAGE COLLOID SYSTEM ACTIVATED**

**TRANSFERRING 80% GN-PARTICLES TO MIRAGE GENERATOR**

"M3, is there any information about us in the database?"

**MORE DETAILS NEEDED**

Lacus sighed," Is there a reason that we can read each other's minds?"

**ACCESSING DATABASE**

**YES**

"Really?" both the teens asked.

**MOST CERTAINLY**

"Tell us."

**I AM UNABLE TO DETERMINE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THE DAMAGE YOU WILLL RECEIVE**

**AFTER KNOWING THIS**

"Define 'damage'."

**IT WILL CHANGE THE WAY YOU SEE THE WORLD**

_Are you sure about this?_ Kira asked, pulling Lacus into his lap.

_Yeah, we'll have to learn about this one day._ Lacus replied, snuggling back against Kira's chest as his hands found their way around her waist, fitting them perfectly together, both comfortable and in bliss.

**VERY WELL**

**BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE ANY FURTHER**

**UNDERSTAND THIS**

**YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THE WORLD**

**THE WORLD BELONGS TO YOU**

Before anyone can ask any questions, M3 started again.

**BOTH OF YOU WERE IN AN EXPERIMENT WHEN YOU WERE INFANTS**

**THE EXPERIMENT'S AIMWAS TO PRODUCE THE NEXT GENERATION'S RULER**

**THE FACT THAT YOU ARE BOTH SEED BEARERS IS CO-INCIDENTAL**

**BUT THE GENUINE ONE IS DESTINED TO RULE THE WORLD**

**AND THE GENUINE ONE WAS INDEED CREATED FROM THE EXPERIMENT**

**HE WHO POSSESSES SPEED TP LEARN TEN TIMES THE SPEED OF NORMAL COORDINATORS**

**THE TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PSYCHOLOGICALLY-CONNECTED FROM BIRTH**

**BUT THE LAST PART OF THE EXPERIMENT WAS INTERRUPTED BY THE BLUE COSMOS**

**THEY BELIEVED THAT THE EXPERIMENT'S AIM WAS TO CREATE THE ULTIMATE COORDINATOR**

**WHICH THEY BELIEVED WILL KILL ALL NATURALS**

**IN THE END YOU WERE TAKEN INTO AN ORPHANAGE**

**AND ADOPTED BY DIFFERENT FAMILIES**

**THE GENUINE ONE'S TASK IS TO UNITE THE HUMAN KIND AS ONE**

**NO MATTER NATURAL OR COORDINATOR**

**NO MATTER BY NEGOTIATION OR BY FORCE**

**IT IS A STEP THAT MUST BE TAKEN BEFORE OUTER SPACE IS EXPLORED**

**THE OTHER WAS CREATED TO PROVIDE THE GENUINE ONE WITH LOVE AND COMFORT**

**AND ALSO ACT AS A CARRIER OF HIS CHILDREN IF YOU GROW TIRED OF YOUR LIVES**

**YOUR CHILDREN WILL THEN TAKE ON YOUR ROLES AFTER YOU AGE**

**AGE IS NOT A PROBLEM BUT TIME IS**

**BOTH OF YOU WILL GROW NO OLDER THAN THE AGE OF 18**

**UNTIL AT LEAST TWO CHILDREN ARE RECEIVED**

**THE ONES BEFORE YOU HAVE FAILED THEIR TASKS**

**BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE THE LUXURY TO FAIL LIKE THEY DID**

**A GENUINE ONE APPEARS EVERY 50 YEARS**

**WHETHER BY NATURAL BIRTH OR EXPERIMENTATION**

**BY THE TIME THE NEXT GENUINE ONE IS BORN**

**HUMANS WOULD ALREADY BE SPREAD ACROSSTHE UNIVERSE**

**THAT IS WHY YOU MUST STOP THE WAR FROM SPREADING**

**MANKIND MUST BE UNITED TO CONTINUE THEIR EXPLORATION INTO SPACE**

**THIS MACHINE WAS BUILT BY THE FIRST GENUINE ONE**

**ACCESSABLE ONLY TO THE GENUINE ONE**

**KIRA YAMATO, YOU ARE THE 12****TH**** GENUINE ONE**

**BUT ALSO THE FIRST GENUINE ONE TO HAVE SEED ACTIVE WITHIN**

**I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE REASONS WHY TWO PSYCHOLOGICALLY-CONNECTED**

**SEED BEARERS ARE ALLOWED ACCESS AS WELL**

**IT WAS A CHANGE OF PROGRAMMING SENT BY VEDA**

**EVERYTHING RESTS IN YOUR GENERATION**

**WHETHER YOU SUCCEED OR FAIL WILL CHANGE THE FATE OF THE WORLD**

**ETERNAL PEACE OR ETERNAL CHAOS**

**YOU CHOOSE**

The two teenagers sat dumb folded after the information was passed on to them.

**WE WILL DISCUSS THIS AGAIN WHEN YOU RETURN FROM YOUR TRIP**

**BUT FOR NOW**

**GET READY FOR YOUR TRIP AND BE CAREFUL**

**THE HOPE WILL BE LOST IF THE TWO OF YOU SHALL PERISH**

**ALSO I SUGGEST YOU START GATHERING YOUR FOLLOWERS SOON**

**THE WAR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN**

The two sat in silence as they conversed within their mental link. _So, you're my future empress, huh? That doesn't sound so bad._

_Hmm… do you believe him?_

_Who? M3? Yes, I believe him. What would he gain by lying to us anyways? And we'll know within three years._

_Fine, I'll go along with it. But you can't leave my side._

_I doubt I could be away from you for even an hour without going insane._

_Me too._

**ETA 15 SECONDS**

**BE SAFE, YOU TWO**

"Thanks."

As the Seradom-Gazer landed on one of the docking platform aboard the Archangel, the destined ones jumped off. The GN01 itself remained there with Mirage Colloid activated. (If 75% of GN-particles produced by the GN-Drives are distributed to the Mirage system, it is able to stay active for over six hours)

_It's time to visit some old acquaintances._ Kira opened a com-link to Archangel.

_And forge some new contracts._ Lacus added.

_Indeed, my queen._

_A little too early, don't you think?_

_No, you'll always be my queen._ And he planted a kiss on her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Who is this?" Cpt. Ramius's voice traveled across the com-link.

"It's been a long time, Cpt. Ramius. Would you be kind enough to let us in?" Kira asked. _Not to mention that you owe me more than nine lives now._ The thought made Lacus giggle again, to which he grinned and planted another kiss her cheek. _Don't tempt me._ He added playfully, breathing down his fiancé's neck.

A moan of pleasure escaped Lacus' mouth before Cpt. Ramius spoke again:"Kira? Is that you Kira?"

"Yes, it's me. Now could you please open the gate for us? It's 'kind of' cold up here."

"Yes, of course. Open the right catapult gate."

As the catapult gate opened, Kira knelt to pick Lacus up in his arms and dropped onto the catapult deck. The 25metre fall didn't even affect him as he landed on his toes and allowed Lacus to stand up. He pulled out the communication device M3 told him to carry and planted it in his right ear. "Standby until further instructions." He said, mainly to test if the device worked.

The reply was a simple 'understood' in a computer-ish tone. He smiled and walked into the hangar with his arm intertwined with Lacus'. _My fate rests with you, my dear._

_And mine yours._

_Oh, by the way, Lacus. I forgot to tell you that there's still one person on this ship that I have to kill. She betrayed my trust tried to use me. She even succeeded for a while._

_Ah, it's that bitch Flay, isn't it?_

_Yeah._

_Don't worry, I don't blame you for the one-night stand you had with her. The racist bitch is so simple minded. She's going to be an obstacle to the future plans, anyways._

_What a perfect excuse. I've always known you were evil, Lacus._ Kira smirked.

_As I said, I have the perfect teacher._ Lacus replied, leaning her head on Kira's shoulder.

_And?_

_A perfect lover,_ she added.

They both smiled at that, as the welcoming party arrived.

Chapter 6 END

There you go, maybe Lacus' collection plan will be changed, or maybe it won't.

I had to put some thoughts into the AI's name. It was something that I've never thought of. Ironically, I had everything else planned out.

A simple formula:

REVIEWS=ENERGY

I'm sure you know what that means.

NEXT CHAPTER Earth Alliance? What the fuck is that?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, a bit busy these days. New update! Thank you to everybody that reviewed, your efforts are appreciated.

The Genuine One's personal is army going to be built soon.

Disclaimer: I've gotten tired of writing this, same applies.

Dark Hearts

Chapter 7: Earth Alliance? What the fuck is that?

The two SEED bearers walked into the Hangar Bay of the Archangel slowly. They were soon welcomed by EA (EA is going to stand for Earth Alliance from now on) soldiers with their guns raised and pointed at them.

"Lower your weapons." Cpt. Ramius walked up behind the guards, followed by a few familiar faces and a few new ones. All of them have similar emotions written on their faces: confusion, relief, disbelief, excitement, etc.

The guards followed the orders willingly, a slight sense of déjà vu in their minds. As soon as the guns were lowered, some old friends ran towards them, with Flay in the lead, but were held back by the guards. A sudden surge of hatred welled up within Kira's consciousness, wanting to step forwards and rip the red head into pieces.

_No, Kira. Not now._ Lacus' voice came in time to stop his actions. _Remember, we're not aiming to destroy these people, but to persuade them._

_Can we persuade them after I kill her?_ Kira asked, still hopeful.

_No, Kira. You know you can't do that._

The response was a simple sigh followed by, _I swear: you're the only person in the entire universe that can influence me like this right now._

This drew a smile from the pink-haired princess as she replied, _I know._

Murrue and Mu walked through the crowd, pausing in front of the couple. Both of them wore genuine smiles.

"Hey."

"Hi." _Wow, intense…_

"It's good to see you, Kira."

"Yeah" _and extremely awkward as well._

_I must agree._

Murrue took her eyes off Kira and looked at Lacus. " So, Ms. Clyne… I take it that you were kidnapped by Kira?" She said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Yeah, for the rest of my life." That confused the brunette a little, "We're engaged." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, congratulations." She quickly replied.

More awkward silence…

"So, how did you two get here anyways?" Mu's voice cut the disturbing silence, referring to the sudden appearance of the two teenagers on the platforms. Murrue made a personal note to thank him later.

"Mobile suit." Kira replied, drawing curious glances from others," Mirage Colloid." He added.

"Oh, I see. And where's the suit now?" Mu continued.

"On the platform." Kira answered again. After a few seconds of confused looks being traded among the crowd, he repeated the two words, "Mirage Colloid." _God, are they dumb or what?_

_Probably._

"Captain, I think we need to talk." Lacus spoke, referring to the four of them," privately." The blonde and brunette nodded, and they marched out of the hangar in silence, escorted by guards.

_That was THE most retarded situation I've ever been in my life._ Kira said, letting out a sigh.

_Oh, it wasn't that bad. At least they didn't throw us off the ship._

_I would have ordered M3 to blow the ship up if they tried anything like it._

_What happened to protecting friends?_ Lacus asked, already knowing the answer.

_I've given them more lives than a cat. And you're the only one I need._ Kira replied, placing his lips over her forehead in a light kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. A giggle was rewarded for his efforts, and smiles traded.

Behind them, a furious-looking red head stared holes in Lacus' back. _How dare you steal Kira away from me! You'll suffer the consequences._

Oh, boy… Things are heating up…

ORB territory: Aboard the flag-ship SLEEPING LIONESS:

In Athrun's temporary quarters:

"So basically, you lost everything." Cagalli remarked with a wicked smirk, mixed with a hint of lust in her eyes. She is attracted to him, in many ways. (Since not every ZAFT soldier have the ability to stop one's self from raping a half-naked girl on a castaway island.)

"Can we stop this discussion?" He pleaded, not just for his ruined male ego.

"No. Do you have any idea of what the suit is like?" She pressed on.

"No, but there were two people in the suit."

An eyebrow raised, "And how did you know that? Let me guess, X-ray vision?"

A grunt, "Not funny, Cagalli, I only heard two different voices over the comm. that's why I know."

Both eyebrows rose, "Wait, you talked to them? Why did you leave this piece of information out?"

A sigh exhaled, "No! I was talking with Yzak and heard chuckles and a giggle."

"Oh, I see… can you tell who they were?"

"What? Are you nuts?"

"No, just asking." The blonde sat back in her chair, "Come on, at least their age group?"

The blue-haired hesitated before answering:"I think, and I mean that I THINK that Kira and Lacus were the pi…" He let the last part slide away as the girl in front of him stood up. Judging by the expression on her face, he automatically covered his ears with his hands.

She didn't disappoint him, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The shriek penetrated the thick walls around them and sent shivers down everyone's backs, waking several others in the process. "EXPLAIN!"

Uh oh, the sleeping lioness is fully awake…… The crews of the Sleeping Lioness are also awake……

PLANTs: Aprillius:

PLANTs' new chairman: Patrick Zala just had a heart attack. _The Damned problem is getting worse every year._ He thought as he popped some medicinal pills and swallowed them quickly. _Why doesn't being a coordinator cure heart attacks?_ He thought. Heart disease was the only type of disease that coordinators aren't born to be resistant of, since no matter what precautions you take, a scare at an early age or sudden temperature change can still cause heart attack in later life. This time, the reason for the sudden attack was the loss of Justice and Freedom, along with the two pilots. Recovery teams sent to investigate the island didn't find anything, except some traces of the mobile suits. (The dents the suits left in the sand)

_Damn… things aren't going well, first Regenerate and Testament, then GN01, now Freedom and Justice too? There better be a way to fix things up…_ Standing up, Patrick stepped around his desk and pressed a switch on the monitor.

"Get me Le Creuset." He said.

"Right away sir."

_Providence is the only one left, huh?_ "And scramble search teams for the Freedom and Justice. Tell the teams to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

_Things would have been so much easier if Regenerate and Testament weren't stolen._ He thought. _Athrun… I hope you're alright… Lenore… Your revenge will come soon… I promise you._ As he looked out the viewport and sees the GENESIS being checked for final configuration. _Damned naturals._

Earth: Josh-A:

Aboard Archangel: In an interrogation room: (not being use for interrogation)

"So, what's so important that you want to talk about in private?" Mu started as they sat down across from each other.

"We want you to exit the EA and fight for us." Kira replied.

The answer he got was slackened jaws and raised eyebrows. "You serious, kid?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any good reasons?" Mu continued. _Why am I even considering this?_

"Yes." _Do you think they'll be easy to persuade?_

_I don't know. Don't phrase your words too harshly._

_Alright._

"Well, let's hear them."

"Earth Alliance is not worth fighting for. They were going to blow up the whole Alaska base along with the ZAFT invasion forces. If we hadn't come in time, you guys would already be dead."

"What?"

"Why did you think they told you to remain here when the Archangel is a space-classed vessel? They were trying to use you as baits for ZAFT to believe that this is the real deal. They already have another Archangel-classed ship in the lunar base, named Dominion. They don't need this ship anymore."

After a short moment of silence, Murrue spoke:" We need proof and information."

"Of course," Kira said, taking a small flash drive from his pocket. "All the information you need to know about is on this flash drive, ask us for more info if you need anymore. If you try to copy or move the contents on the flash drive, it'll automatically self destruct. And by the way, try to keep this between the people you know you can trust."

The two EA officers nodded and took the flash drive.

"Now, if you don't mind, we need to be somewhere." Kira said, as he stood up with Lacus' arm hooked through his and walked towards the door with the captain's consent.

The two walked back towards the hangars.

"Kira!" Flay's voice came from behind them and Kira tensed up immediately, trying to tell himself that killing her wouldn't help their situation.

Flay jumped in between the couple, breaking their physical contact, and pulled on Kira's arms, which he quickly jerked away. "Kira? Why are you with this coordinator?"

_Calm down Kira, use words._

"Oh, hello there, Ms. Alster. Lacus and I are actually not coordinators, just so you know, and we're engaged. Now if you don't mind, we need to take our leave." Kira said calmly, as he place his arm back around Lacus' waist and continued to walk towards the hangars, leaving behind an angry red head.

Flay quickly caught up with them," You can't do this to me, Kira!" She shouted.

"Do what?" Kira turned his head around with a faked curious expression.

"We… we did it, didn't we?" the red head said hesitantly.

"Oh, you mean the one-night stand I had with you? Don't worry, Lacus already knows about that, no need to apologize." He said, turning around to walk once again, with Lacus leaning her head on his shoulder, enjoying the reaction. _This is quite amusing._

_Mhmm… Her expressions are priceless._

As the Flay stood their shocked, the couple entered the hangar bay. "M3, come in here and pick us up." Kira said into the comm.

"Understood." The mechanical voice replied.

After a few seconds, a blurry shape entered the hangar, and the two climbed onto the hand that's extended. "Alright, let's go." He said, as he gently lifted Lacus onto the outstretched hand. The workmen in the hangar watched in awe as the blurry outline of the suit flew out of the hangar without a single sound being made, with Kira and Lacus in its hand. They soon got into the cockpit after that.

_So, how do you think that went?"_

_Not bad, I suppose._

_Hmm… I think it's time we went somewhere more private._

_Oh, aren't you going to meet your friends later?_

_Nah… If this goes well, they're gonna become my sub-ordinates. I can't afford to think them as friends anymore._

_I suppose that's true._

_So, do you want to?_

Lacus smirks a little. _Bring it on._

Kira raised an eyebrow. _Really? I can last for hours you know._

_I've already had first-hand experience of that._ Lacus said, with a little blush forming on her cheeks.

_Too true._ "M3. Bring us to a nearby city, outside of CYCLOPS system's range. After we get out, wait in the sea. And provide us with some self-defense weaspons."

**UNDERSTOOD**

**ROUTE PLOTTED**

**ETA ELEVEN MINUTES**

**THERE ARE PISTOLS AND AMMUNITION BEHIND THE CO-PILOT SEAT.**

_Lacus, get the pistols, will ya?_

_I got them Wow, neat_ She thought, and flashed Kira an image of the weapons.

_Hmm… they remind me of the pistols they use in that Halo game._

_Oh well. There's twenty-five bullets per cartridge. How much do you want?_

_A pistol and cartridge with two extra cartridges._ "Are there any heavier weapons?" He asked the AI.

**IN THE COMPARTMENT NEXT TO THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES**

Kira personally checked that one, finding a few rifles with detachable sniper scopes, plenty of grenades, and a rocket launcher with two rockets. _Wow, I wonder when I'll ever get to use these._

_Let's hope we don't._

_Me too._

……

Chapter 7 END

Gimme reviews and I'll be happy!

PCBA


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know I'm seriously late in updating this, sorry guys and girls. My laptop got confiscated by the federal police for investigation use or some crap… Anyways, chapter 8 updated!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Sunrise?

Dark Hearts

Chapter 8: Infiltration or Destruction

Alaska, somewhere within 20 miles of the JOSH-A base:

The cool wind of dawn brushed across the long coastline, accompanied by the sound of slashing waves. It was a peaceful night, for the two that sat under the sky, one in the other's arms, back to chest. A soft sigh of contentment was exhaled from Lacus as she leaned back into Kira's chest, all worries cleared in an instant. The feeling of his breath down her neck was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. It took all her control to just remain there in his arms, and not turn around to straddle him. She made sure to block that certain feeling from their mental link as her cheeks turned the color of her hair.

Kira took a quick glance at his watch, 3:41, before returning the hand to her waist. _It's almost time._

Lacus gave a slight nod as she stood up to wipe the sand off her dress, Kira followed shortly as they walked towards an open-roof sports car parked nearby. His hand automatically went to her waist, pulling her close. He couldn't imagine what life would be like without her.

_Hiding something, are we?_ He said with a hint of amusement through their mental link, noticing how she stopped responding and the color of her cheeks.

_You knew, didn't you?_ She replied, a scowl.

_No, but you proved me right._ The remark earned him a mock punch on his shoulder.

_You're awful._

_Hmm… I'm awful? Really?_

_Yeah._

_What can I ever do to make it up to you?_

_You know exactly what._

_Oh… Sorry, love. Wait for about… uh… seventeen more hours. You know we're in a bit of pinch right now._

_Stop acting all high and mighty, you know you want it as much as I do._ She smirked.

_Just trying to be the mature one here._ He said, returning the smirk and earning himself another punch on the arm. _Ow… you're being too rough._

_Rough, huh? You haven't seen anything yet._

_Seriously, Lacus, I promised, but just not now. We have a schedule to keep up._

_I know, I was baiting you._ She said, beaming at him, which brought a fake scowl to his face and their lips met with synchronized timing.

_Hmm… this will have to do until further notice._

_Hmm… you're right._

Breaking the kiss, Kira jumped into the driver seat of the car and started the engine. "M3, go into standby and follow." He said, turning on the earpiece.

An affirmative sounded on the other end as Lacus closed her side of the door and the car sped off towards the main EA base. _This is gonna real interesting._

_I agree._

Archangel: Bridge:

Cpt. Murrue Ramius sat on the handle of her seat, mind working in overdrive. Mu has the same expression on his face sitting on the other handle, both deep in thought.

"Clear-"

"Clear-"

They both started, and stopped to chuckle at the unpredictable timing.

"Ladies first."

Murrue smiled lightly at that, and continued. "Clearly they're joking…"

"Funny, I was thinking along same line." Mu said, sighing.

"The evidences they gave us are obviously authentic, I wonder how they got their hands on them." Murrue wondered out loud, rubbing a hand on her chin before she turned her eyes to the blonde in front of her. "So?"

"… These events are unprecedented. I'm not sure." Mu answered.

"Did you watch the video on the flash drive?"

"Yes. But none of the footage showed anything about their mobile suit, except its destructiveness…"

"Get a good night sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow." The Captain said as she stood up and left the bridge."

"Bothersome…" Mu muttered before he followed the woman out the bridge.

EA Outpost outside of Alaska:

A black sports car stopped in front of the barricade and two EA officers stepped forward to check their IDs.

"I'm sorry, sir. But there's a military base beyond this point, you'll have to turn around." One of the men said in a regal tone.

"I have permission to enter if I wish." A voice replied and a hand with a piece of paper was extended.

The patrolman took the paper and read through it, then gave a nod for them to pass through.

After the car sped past, the other one asked the one that granted them access. "What did the paper say?"

"Many things." Was the reply as he scrunched it up and burned it with a lighter.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"The higher-ups requested it." Was the simple reply as he headed back to his station.

"Che…"

Meanwhile:

The car that had just passed the outpost continued to speed down the road.

_That was easier than I thought._

_I'll have to praise M3's hacking skills._

_And the degree of stupidity these idiots show._

_Hn._

_Almost there._ "M3, proceed according to plan."

"Affirmative."

The car came to a stop on the side of the road and a dish-like object extended from its ceiling. "Test link connection."

"0.0143% chance of link failure. Proceed?"

"Yes."

"Visual link established to camera number 874. Permission to open transmission?"

"Granted."

"Hacking into audio transmission system... Destination: United Earth Alliance HQ, establishing neutral rally point. Anti-tracking system: activated. Feed: open. Communication: open."

_Try not to screw up, dear._

_Thanks._ And as the link is established: "So, feeling glad that you didn't have to self destruct?" _This is gonna be a hell of a long talk._

_Agreed._

Archangel:

"Cpt. Ramius, please come to the bridge immediately." Miriallia's voice boomed over the comm. in the said person's room.

"Geez." She muttered and jumped out of bed immediately. _And just when I started to feel sleepy._ "What is it?"

"An unencrypted transmission on all EA ships."

"I'll be right there, brief me on the details." She said, mentally cursing and putting on her uniform with expertise.

"Hai! The transmission is from an unknown location, the voices are distorted but it appears that they are making a trade of sorts."

"They?"

"Hai! The other end of the transmission is from the main base."

"You mean to tell me that someone's hacked into the mainframes of every single EA vessel out there and is broadcasting a conversation with the higher-ups in public?"

"More or less. Yes."

"Did you record the conversation?"

"Hai!"

"Good job. Keep monitoring the channel until I get to the bridge." _Kira… Lacus…_

"Hai!"

About ten minutes ago:

Alaska: EA HQ:

The military generals of marine and aerial fleets gathered at the conference room, most of them looking miserable at that time in the morning. As the last one took his seat, the one at the end of the table stood up. The man looked to be in his fifties and had small beard on his chin with a head of gray/silver hair.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what's so important that all of you need to meet in this room so early in the morning. But before you ask any questions, I ask you to watch this first." He said, before sitting down again and the dull blue light of a three-dimensional hologram bounced up from the middle of the table. As the murmurs quieted down, a video started playing. _It seems to be taken from the main camera of a mobile suit,_ was what's running through everyone's mind as the image rotated to the right and back to what looked like an fully functional GINN. The background was mainly formed of dirt and rocks. With a smooth movement, a mechanical arm punched off the GINN's head in a flash. As the generals started doubting the originality of the video, the camera turned to the left and up, zooming in on some objects falling from the sky.

Drop Pods.

A low whisper of 'voooommmmmmmmm' could be heard as the camera started moving towards the drop pods. In a few seconds, the first of the drop pods started opening to reveal ZAFT GINNs armed with assault rifles.

"This is the video of the ZAFT invasion of JOSH-A, which never happened." A voice said from within the video, making more questions pop into the generals' minds and prompted them to start talking amongst themselves. Their voices were soon cut off as the camera showed multiple purple beams hitting the GINNs and incinerating the robotics instantly. The camera then flashed through more parts of it chopping off GINN's heads and bodies with beam sabers and beams tearing through the mechanics. A minute later, the camera looked down on what remained of an invasion force and the same voices spoke again. "I'm sure that you have many questions that you want to ask. But I'm not sending this to you to answer your questions. So I'll give you the simplest choice. Surrender JOSH-A and the CYCLOPS controls to us or everything in JOSH-A turn to rubbles. An hour after you receive this video, I'll contact you again.

The video ended.

The meeting soon turned into a mess with questions and accusations flying everywhere.

The man at the front of the table stood up and slammed his fists onto the table, silencing the crowd instantly. "We received this video about fifty minutes ago, so we don't have much time. The video is proven to be real by some spies we have in PLANTs. They're currently dealing with the aftermath of the failed invasion. I want a vote on the question the person in the video posed."

"They could be with ZAFT and want to capture this base!" One of the sitting generals spoke up, gaining many nodded heads in his direction.

The man at the head of the table shook his head. "No. ZAFT would never waste troops like that. Not to mention they should have no ideas about the CYCLOPS system. The one that sent the video knew everything about us and is opposed to ZAFT. In other words, he is neutral. Think about this and make the decision now."

A silence that lasted for five minutes followed until the man spoke again. "All those supporting the idea of surrendering the base?"

No hands came up.

"All for making a stand against them?"

All hands rose up.

A knowing smile found its way up the man's mouth as he spoke again. "May I know the reasons?"

"We can just abandon this base and use the CYCLOPS as the last resort. All the men here were supposed to die in the ZAFT invasion anyways." A woman said from her seat, uncaringly swatting the subject away as though it was a fly. As all members nodded their heads to agree with her, he nodded his approval.

The meeting was then interrupted by a loud broadcast over all channels.

"**So, feeling glad that you didn't have to self-destruct?"** Kira's voice ran over the audio channel, his cold voice making many officers shiver or shuffle uncomfortably in their seats.

"Sir! The communication channel has been hacked!" a nearby officer informed the man at the front of the table.

"Link my comm. to its frequency."

"Yes, sir!" and as the link is established.

"**Very much so. Can you please grace us with your name, perhaps?"**

A dark chuckle later, a response was made from the other end. **"General Agira? Well it's an honor to hear from you. As for my name, you should know. Kira Yamato, or should I say Hibiki?"**

Many in the conference room froze.

Chapter 8 END

NEXT CHAPTER:Peaceful Negotiation…

-What's with Kira knowing Agira?

Sorry this is so short, guys. I'm having some trouble deciding on which route this story is going to take: normal, light or dark… If you wish to help, just press the 'review' button under this sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9… I had some time to think these days. Hmm…

The author is too lazy these days and is just lounging about…

Disclaimer: Some wishes don't come true…

Dark Hearts

Chapter 9: Peaceful Negotiations…

EA HQ: Conference Room:

"**Kira? What makes you think I would know you?"** The man now revealed as Agira quirked an eyebrow after hearing Kira's statement while trying to mask his facial expressions to hide the pale expression that would have been on his face.

A chuckle could be heard from the comm. as Kira replied. **"So you're still alive after these years… as for the reason that you know me, is because that saying you don't know me would have been blasphemy."**

As most generals turned their gazes towards Agira, the man let a smile grace his lips in an 'I have everything under control' way to hide the nervousness he felt at that exact moment. **"Very nicely phrased, Kira. Care to elaborate this to the other members of this conference."**

"**Very well. As most of you present know, General Agira is a full Blue Cosmos supported, right?"**

All nodded their heads.

"**But most of you wouldn't know that he was a scientist in his youth before he entered the military."**

The men and women seated took on curious expressions at the words.

"**Hmm… let's see, the only information I can give all you for free right now is that he knew my father before he died; nothing more, nothing less. Now back to the matter at hand, have you decided on my demand?"**

"**Yes. We deny your terms of us abandoning JOSH-A and the CYCLOPS system."** Agira answered.

"**Ah, I see. Well unfortunately for you guys, I really hate the man that had just spoken to me…"**

These words were the end of the communications. At that exact moment, all power was lost in the HQ.

"Sir, we have a power loss!"

"I can see that. Boot up the back-up generators." Agira yelled at the top of his lungs as everyone in the room started to panic.

"Negative! We received transmission that said all generators in the base are blown out!"

"Shit…"

On the outskirts of JOSH-A:

Kira let out an audible sigh as the communication is cut and M3 hacked into the EA firewalls in less than a second. It gave the command and put all generators on 100x overdrive for a second.

_I can't believe Agira is still alive…_ were his thoughts as he proceeded into the next stage of his plan. "M3, pick us up."

"Acknowledged."

_Honey, who was that Agira person?_ Lacus asked, picking up his distress thought.

_He worked on OUR project with my biological father and betrayed him to the Blue Cosmos…_

A gasp escaped Lacus' lips as she realized the meaning behind his words. _I think I want to kill him._

_Ha, that's why we're proceeding with the plan. What should have been destroyed in the first place should be destroyed._ He said and opened the car door before walking to Lacus' side and opening her door as well.

_Hmm… don't forget about that MS collection that you promised!_

_Hai hai. Your wish is my command._

That elicited a giggle from the pink haired as she gave him a quick kiss before he picked her up in his arms. As if on cue, the Seradom Gazer landed next to them with the tiniest of noise and Kira jumped onto the outstretched hand with Lacus in his arms. They soon entered the cockpit again and returned to their seats. "M3, have you completed stage two yet?"

**AFFIRMATIVE**

**IT IS CURRENTLY WITH THE X-SERIES**

"Good." _It seems that we now have a Strike Dagger._

_So that's why we had to travel by car. You could have told me._

_Aww… but I wanted it to be a surprise…_ Kira pouted innocently.

_There, there; feel better now?_ Lacus teased back.

_I'll have my revenge later._

They both laughed at the irony of that considering what was about to happen.

**STAGE THREE IN PROGRESS**

**OUTSIDE OF CYCLOPS RANGE**

**MANUAL CONTROLS…**

**OVERWRITTEN**

**PROCEED?**

"Why not?"

**ACKNOWLEDGED**

**ACTIVATING CYCLOPS SYSTEM**

Sadistic grins found their ways up the two's mouth as they watched what should have happened a few days ago happen in front of their very eyes.

The total annihilation of JOSH-A.

Archangel: Bridge:

"Captain! We received reports that JOSH-A had lost all power!"

Murrue Ramius turned towards the anonymous speaker and asked something out of ordinary. "How far away are we from JOSH-A?"

"Ha? Uh… about one hundred and seventy six kilometers from gate one."

"The brunette captain exhaled a sigh of relief but hardened herself immediately. _Surely they won't do that…_

Flashback

During the meeting between the four aboard Archangel:

"So what are you planning to do?" Mu asked.

"Ask them to abandon JOSH-A and the CYCLOPS controls."

The two officers' jaws dropped from the answer.

"And if they refuse?"

"Simple. We let what should have happened happen." Was Kira's 'simple' response.

Flashback END

Murrue sighed at the memory just as Mu came through the door and walked to her side. With impeccable timing, he arrived just in time to see an absolutely HUGE explosion engulf JOSH-A in the distance with a sound similar to infinite fried electronics.

"Oh my god…"

Panama:

"Sir, you need to see this."

"Hmm?"

As the footage of JOSH-A's annihilation played on the main screen, all officers were silent for a few seconds before riots occurred.

PLANTs:

Patrick Zala was brooding in his office with an expressionless face when a screen suddenly popped in life next to him.

"Chairman Zala!"

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption of his brooding.

"We are sending you the footage of what happened in Alaska just a minute ago.

His brows knitted together as the file is transferred and he opened it with a single tap on the screen.

He couldn't stop laughing for five minutes after that.

ORB territory: aboard the Sleeping Lioness:

"What? Are you sure?" Cagalli seemed unnaturally pale after the reply from the other side of the line and disconnected in an impolite way.

From his side, Athrun quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

The blonde girl turned towards the blue haired with an un-Cagalli-like expression on her face. JOSH-A just vanished from the radar.

Silence insued.

Chapter 9 END

This chapter is a turning point in the story so I kept it extremely short to make it more effective!

Ha! I finally made them do something BIG!

And Lacus gets a Strike Dagger as a start of her collection. (Not including the ZAFT ones)

Reviews!

Next Chapter: Conscience? Sorry, don't have one.


End file.
